Ella, Tú y Yo
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Regalo de Cumpleaños para Samaria Reed. Hermione esconde un gran secreto y Harry es el único que sabe. Draco Malfoy regresa al mundo mágico meses después finalizada la guerra, pero no regresa solo, un bebé de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos miel grisaceo lo acompaña. Qué tiene de común con Hermione? Qué hará ella con su presente realidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas...**_

_**Aquí les traigo una historia que he creado especialmente por el cumpleaños de Samaria Reed.**_

_**Espero que te guste y aquí está tu regalo.**_

_**Espero que a los demás les agrade y bueno a leer.**_

_**Con ustedes...**_

_**Inicio del Caos.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando que hacer.

Ya no quería estar bajo su manipulación.

Aunque una parte de mí, le gustaba, otra, cada vez más se deprimía.

Él, me tomaba y se marchaba.

Pero algo me decía que hoy sería distinto.

-. Por qué tan sola- su voz.

Esa voz que encendía cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-. Ya no- él tomó mi brazo y me llevó a rastras hasta la sala de los Menesteres.

-. Y qué diran los demás?- me acarició la pierna-. Crees que les gustará enterarse de que la hermosa sabelotodo, deja que se la folle Draco Malfoy?- me giré y lo abofetee.

-. No más- me alejé y quise salir.

-. Tú, eres mía- me tomó del brazo y me tiró a la cama.

-. Ya no más- y entonces sentí como la cama se hundía bajo su peso.

-. Desde que nos acostamos esa noche, eres mía- se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi.

-. Estábamos ebrios- traté de quitarlo de encima, pero su cuerpo y su pene erecto, me lo impedían.

Nuestros sexos se rozaban y el dolor en mi entrepierna era cada vez mayor.

Odiaba caer en sus redes.

-. Recuerdas cuales fueron tus palabras a la mañana siguiente?- apartó mi cabello y besó mi cuello.

-. Por favor- el deseo acrecentaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-. Eso no fue... o no de esa manera- besó mi hombro y luego subió hasta mis labios-. No llores por favor- su voz cambió. Volvía a ser el tierno que me hacía el amor.

Había algo que no entendía.

Cuando me hacía el amor era tan tierno, pero cuando me hablaba era brusco y frío.

No sabía el por qué.

-. Dijiste- murmuró mientras me quitaba la camisa-. Que harías lo que yo quisiera y no estás cumpliendo- me despojó de mi sujetador.

-. Ya no más. No quiero seguir con esto. - pero ya era tarde, el me tenía desnuda y con mi vagina empapada y dispuesta.

-. Pues tu dulce coñito no piensa igual que tu hermosa cabecita- siempre me decía esas cosas. Pero lo que en realidad me molestaba era su chantaje.

Era dulce, tierno pero cuando le picaba se comportaba con un gilipollas en toda su extensión.

Sus dedos, delinearon la curva de mis senos y gemí.

-. Yo ya no voy a seguir con esto. Podré estar excitada, pero no me importa. Esto se acabó- ambos nos quedamos asombrados por mi forma de hablar y yo aproveché ese momento para escapar de su prisión.

-. Accio varita- cuando la tuve en mis manos, lo inmovilicé y me vestí a la carrera.

Salí de la Sala y lo sentí seguirme.

Pov. Draco.

Sabía que la trataba mal y ella se hartaba de eso.

Pero es que desde la tuve por primera vez, caí a sus pies.

Se que es de poco hombre hacerle lo que le hago, pero es la única manera de tenerla a mi lado.

Luego me marchaba porque la idea de que ella estuviera conmigo bajo esas condiciones me agobiaba.

Y ahora ella me quería dejar, pero eso jamás.

Solo rogaba que toda esta mierda de la guerra a acabara y así poder casarme con ella.

O ganarme su corazón.

Explicarle el por qué.

Mientras la seguía, penasaba en todo esto.

Paré en seco, cuando vi como ella se abrazaba a ese imbécil.

Algo en mi interior se rompió.

Yo sabía por qué ella no era completamente mía.

Y era por él.

Por el maldito Weasley.

La miré por última vez, antes de irme.

Pov. Narrador.

Asi pasaron los días, Draco solo la miraba anhelando poder tenerla de nuevo, pero eso no se pudo.

La guerra se desató y ella desapareció.

Draco, se deprimía cada día más pensando em qué condiciones estaría su castañita.

Extrañaba sus besos y estar dentro de ella.

Mientras, él, se la pasaba en sus aposentos, pensando en ella.

Hermione con Harry en la casa de Ronald por la boda de Fleur y Bill.

Este último, estaba muy pensativo y miraba a la castaña con cierta lascivia, cosa que a Harry, molestaba.

Él sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, y que la viese de esa forma. Le cabreaba.

Si, a él le gustaba Hermione, pero ella no lo quería a él.

Si veía bien a Hermione, se percataban de que no era la misma.

Algo le pasaba por mas que tratara de negarlo.

Pero al parecer Hermione no prestaba atención a nada.

Ella estaba abstraída.

Una noche, Hermione cansada de aguantar, y fingir que no pasaba nada, decidió salir.

Se apareció en su lugar favorito.

Y al parecer la suerte estaba del lado de cierto blondo, que cuando la vio, se acercó a ella sin peeder el tiempo.

Pov. Hermione.

Me sentía vacía, esto de mis padres y lo que pasaba con Malfoy, como también las pesadillas, la tenían mal.

Soñaba que sus padres eran encontrados por los Mortífagos.

Necesitaba apartarse de todo y todos.

No quería ver la preocupación en sus rostros ni nada parecido.

Necesitaba paz y seguridad y eso quizás lo obtendría en ese lugar.

Aunque lo que más deseaba, era estar en los brazos de Draco. Allí se sentía tan bien.

Y es contradictorio, ya que por lo general ella huía de él.

Pero como eso no pasar...

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeban y ese aliento mentolado la abrazaba.

Se relajó al instante.

No necesitaron palabras.

Se besaron como no hubiese mañana, moentras las manos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno.

Las prendas, fueron despojadas.

-. En realidad lo deseas?- sonreí.

-. Hazme tuya- besé sus labios, mientras las manos de Draco estaban en mis piernas, mientras las mías lo recorrían a consciencia.

Ambos yacíamos sobre el pasto verde besándonos sin prisa.

Sus labios me recorrían entera, sentirlo besar mis pehos, era la gloria.

Mientras mi mano, jugaba con su pene-. Nena, me vas a hacer acabar y te necesito envolviéndome- mi mano fue a sus nalgas y las apreté juguetonamente.

-. Yo también te necesito- y esas palabras bastaron para que Draco la montara como si no hubiese mañana.

****Meses después****

Me preguntaba cómo le diría a Harry, o que pensarían los demás de mí, si esta guerra no terminaba bien.

Pensarían que los traicioné y por más que no haya dado información ni nada parecido, estar embarazada de alguien del otro bando era un traición.

Y yo jamás podría mentir para tratar de defenderme.

Pero la verdad es que estaba embarazada de cinco meses de Draco.

Cómo rayos se lo explicaría a Harry? No sabíamos hasta cuando podríamos estar huyendo y con el bebé ya una vez en mis brazos que iba a hacer.

Esto estaba mal.

Estabamos huyendo de Yaxley en el Ministerio.

Mi espalda dolía.

Pero logramos hacerlo.

Parecía que mi bebé quería vivir, ya que con la caída, pude haberlo perdido.

El tiempo pasó y Harry me descubrió.

Me estaba bañando en el Lago.

Había manejado el tema de la temperatura y así evitaba cualquier resfriado.

Era el momento en el que no escondía mi vientre.

-. Por Merlín!- me giré horrorizada.

Me había descubierto.

-. Harry... yo...

-. Es de Ronald?- negué fervientemente.

-. No...- bajé la cabeza-. Lo siento, Harry- salí y él se giró.

-. De quién?- me arreglé y se lo hice saber.

-. Lo siento...- solté a llorar-. No era mi intención, es más yo no...

-. Quién?- se acercó.

-. Draco Malfoy- el se puso pálido-. Te juro que yo no te he traicionado, yo...

-. Dios!- se llevó las manos a la cara.

-. Te juro que no fue mi intención en un principio- el me miró como si acabara de comprender algo.

-. Por eso estabas así, por Malfoy- dijo.

-. En parte- me acerqué a él-. Harry... mi relación con Malfoy no fue una relación propiamente.

-. Entonces?- se veía confundido.

-. Recuerdas la fiesta de Noche de Brujas?- el asintió-. Pues esa noche tomamos mucho y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que había tenido sexo con él. Así empezó todo. Él me dijo que si yo no quería que toda la escuela se enterara, yo debía volver- bajé la cabeza y él maldijo en voz baja-. Luego lo dejé y él no dijo nada... eso me dejó mal, no sabía que hacer.

-. Herms...- me abrazó.

-. Una noche me aparecí en mi lugar favorito y él estaba allí y...

-. Ya...- no me dejó seguir.

-. Te juro Harry que yo no le dije nada- el asintió-. Me perdonas?- pregunté.

-. Solo si yo soy el tío Harry- sonreí y lo abracé.

Sentimos unos pasos-. Ron...- susurré.

-. Escóndelo- hice lo que me dijo Harry.

Ron nos dejó por un largo tiempo y en ese tiempo, Harry me ayudó con todot lo necesario.

-. Harry...- lo llamé, no entendía que pasaba. Al parecer había roto fuente.

Apenas tenía siete meses!

-. Tranquila- Harry me ayudó con las labores de parto.

Cuando escuché el llanto de mi bebé, todo el esfuerzo, valió la pena.

-. Es un niño- dijo Harry dejandolo en mis brazos-. Felicidades.

-. Gracias Harry- el sonrió.

Acaricié su cabecita.

-. Sabes que no podemos tenerlo aquí cierto?- asentí.

Pero yo ya tenía un plan.

-. Estará con su padre- con el igual corría peligro, pero él podía cuidar mejor de él que yo.

Yo no podría cuidarlo.

-. Y cómo se lo haremos llegar?- sonreí.

-. Lo desvaneceré hasta que llegue a la Mansión, especialmente a su habitación.

-. Y las barreras de seguridad?- sonreí.

-. Le enviaré un patronus en la madrugada- el asintió.

Pov. Draco.

Un hijo.

Me quedé de piedra, pero igual hice lo que me pidió.

Al rato luego de enviarle un patronus, avisándole, apareció mi hijo.

Era tan pequeño.

Y era de ambos.

Pero debía buscar la manera de protegerlo.

Y la encontré.

Mi tía Andrómeda.

-. Draco...- me puse pálido.

Mi madre cuando vió a mi hijo abrió los ojos como platos.

-. Por Merlín!- se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

-. Shh...- no quería qie se despertara.

-. De quién es?- bajé la mirada-. Draco!.

-. Es mío, pero no te diré con quién- ella se acercó y su mirada se suavizó cuando lo vio.

-. No cabe duda que es tuyo- acarició su cabecita-. Cómo lo llamarás?- no había pensado en eso.

-. Scorpius- ella sonrió.

-. Amor, el bebé no puede quedarse aquí- asentí.

-. La tía Andrómeda- ella asintió.

****SEIS MESES DESPUÉS****

Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Admirando la foto de cierta castaña.

Mientras Scorpius, balbuceaba sentado en su regazo.

-. Si, Scorp- dijo acariciando los suaves rizos rubio platinado de su hijo-. Ella es mamá. Y pronto estará con nosotros.

_**Hola aquí está mi la historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste .**_

_**Samaria Reed, este es tu regalo. Espero que te guste.**_

_**A los demás muchas gracias por leer y bueno **_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Realidad

Hola aquí les tengo otro capitulo.

Wow gracias a los que me agregaron la historia a los favoritos y un besazo enorme.

Para quienes quieren saber cuando será el reencuentro pues lean.

Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a J. K. R.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Samaria Reed.

Con ustedes...

Mi Realidad.

Pov. Hermione.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui al cuarto de baño.

Era mi espacio al igual que la recámara.

Me miré en el espejo y vi a una mujer triste y sin ganas de vivir.

Esa era mi realidad y me preguntaba desde cuando mi vida fue cuesta abajo.

Todo había ido de mal en peor.

Pero gracias a Dios, Voldemort había caído.

Había encontrado a mis padres y ellas me perdonaron y me fui a vivir con ellos.

También estaba tratando de contactar a Draco para poder estqr con mi hijo pero todo había sido en vano, y lo que la terminó de joder, fue mi matrimonio obligado con Ronald Weasley.

Luego de enterarme de que volvía a estar embarazada.

Pero no recuerdo nada de esa noche.

Flash back.

_Me desperté al sentir la luz en mi rostro y gemí por el dolor de cabeza._

_No entendía por qué me dolía si la noche anterior solo había tomado una cerveza de mantequilla._

_Me giré al lado opuesto del sol y en ese mismo instante deseé no haberme girado._

_Me encontré al lado de un desnudo Ronald y si el estaba desnudo yo..._

_-. No... por favor no- el me acarició la mejilla._

_-. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Mione- me acosté de espaldas a la cama y me llevé las manos al rostro._

_-. No puede ser- es que como rayos yo me había acostado con Ron?_

_Pero era la verdad, me había acostado con el y sentía su simiente entre mis piermas._

_Era una sensación terrible._

_-. Te amo- me abrazó, pero yo me safé._

_-. Ron... esto no debió pasar y - su rostro se tranformó._

_-. No me digas que fue un error!- rugió y yo me puse de pie de un brinco._

_-. Es que no debí. Yo no te amo- dije lo último en voz baja._

_-. Pero si...- lo miré a los ojos y los tenía acuosos-. Herms..._

_-. No quiero perder tu amistad Ron. Yo te quiero mucho pero no como tu deseas._

_-. Hay alguien mas?- bajé la cabeza y negué. No podía verlo a los ojos. Ya suficiente daño le estaba haciendo._

_-. Es mejor que me vaya- tomé mi sábana y fui al baño luego de recoger mis prendas._

_Lo vi acurrucarse en la cama y me sentí mucho peor, pero era mejor así._

_"""""HGDM""""""_

_Semanas después me encontraba en el altar casándome con Ron vomo lo exigía la nueva ley del ministerio._

_Estaba embarazada._

_Fin Flash Back._

Pero mi matrimonio con Ron solo era un papel y vivía con el porque era su esposa.

Yo jamás me había vuelto a acostar con él.

No podía.

Salí del baño y lo vi sentado en mi cama.

-. Ron!- retrocedí y él se puso de pie.

-. Nena...- caminó hasta mi y me envolvió con sus brazos.

-. Ron- mi tono era de sorpresa.

-. Te necesito- me despojó de mi toalla y me dejó en la cama-. Hermosa...- besó mi cuello.

-. No, Ron!- me besó en los labios callándome- me lo quité de encima y el gruñó-. No...

-. Bien!- se apartó con las manos en alto y con gesto dolido abandonó la habitación.

Corrí a vestirme y luego fui a lo de mis padres.

No podía quedarme con él.

Sé que Ron, no quiere forzarme o sino lo hubiese hecho hace mucho.

Pero le tenía un poco de miedo.

A veces se molestaba tanto que terminábamos discutiendo horriblemente.

Ron era auror junto con Harry y eran los mejores.

Habían capturado a la mayoría de los Mortífagos que huyeron el día de la guerra.

Yo trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Pov. Harry.

Estaba en mi despacho leyendo el periódico a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando vi algo que me dejó pasmado.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Hermione entró.

-. Qué pasa Harry?-preguntó dejando mi almuerzo frente a mi.

-. Malfoy regresó y trae consigo a tu hijo.

_**Bueno esto es todo espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pronto

_**Hola aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y espero que les agrade.**_

_**Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. R.**_

_**Con ustedes...**_

_**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Samaria Reed.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Estaba que bailaba de la felicidad.

Mi bebé!-. Por fin- empecé a llorar y me acerqué a Harry.

-. Si, Hermione, pero ahora estás casada y esperas otro hijo. Qué vas a hacer?- me apoyé en el escritorio y lo miré a los ojos-. No creo que debas...

-. Tengo que decircelo a Ronald, ya no puedo mentir.

Ron por mas que a veces se saliera de sus casillas era un buen esposo y amigo de seguro entendería la situación.

-. Ron no lo va a aceptar, se pondrá como loco. Creerá que lo traicionas. Es lo que yo creería.

-. Pero es mi hijo Harry, no quiero esconderlo- me llevo las manos al rostro y siento como Harry me toma de la cintura y me sienta en su regazo.

Siempre lo hace.

-. Lo sé, pero yo tampoco puedo hacer lo que quiero- tenía su mentón apoyado en mi nuca.

Y lo entendía, yo no fui la única que tuvo que casarse y lo está con la hermana de Ron.

-. Yo solo quiero...- dije levantando la cabeza y mirándo sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

En eso se abrió la puerta.

-. Pero qué pasa aquí?!-rugió Ronald y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tomó del brazo y me haló.

-. Ronald cuidado- dijo Harry levantándose.

-. No me digas que hacer con _**mi**_ mujer- tiró de mi hasta que quedamos pegados-. Es con él verdad?- negué.

-. Ron...- sus ojos estaban bien dilatados y eso me asustaba-. No pasa nada... solo me puse a recordar y...

-. Y le saltaste encima a _**mi**_ marido?- la voz de Ginevra me hizo enfadar.

-. Callate Ginevra!- rugió Harry molesto-. Y Ronald lo que...

-. No. Digas. Nada. - escupió cada palabra-. No te quiero cerca- me tomó más fuerte del brazo y supe que esto me dejaría cardenales.

-. Suéltame y no me vas a prohibir verlo- me suelto y le hago una seña a Harry de que me encontrará en lo de mis padres.

-. Siempre supe que...

-. No sabes nada Ginevra- escupí cabreada.

-. Camina- lo miré mal y me fui a mi oficina.

-. Por eso no quieres estar conmigo. Prefieres dejar que te folle el a que lo haga yo que soy _**tu**_ marido- levanté una mano y lo abofetee con fuerza.

-. A mi me respetas!-el giró el rostro lentamente y me miró furioso.

-. Qué mierda quieres que piense a ver?!- se acercó hasta que tropecé con el sofá de cuero negro.

Me empuja y caigo el sofá-. Ronald!- se trepa sobre mi y trato de apartarlo, pero estoy mareda-. Para!- su mano está tocando mis muslos.

-. Conmigo no, pero a el si- besa mi cuello y empiezo a llorar-. Sabía que me eras infiel- me hizo mirarlo-. Pero no lo voy a tolerar- y ataca mi boca, ya no sé como librarme de sus labios. Mis manos están ocupadas tratando que no me toque-. Ni te molestes en gritar- sentía tanta desesperación, si tan solo pudiera acceder a mi varita.

Pero me salvó la campana.

Toc, toc, toc.

-. Bien... - se alejó y me senté en el sofá-. Te quiero en lencería de encaje cuando llegue a casa- pero él lo veía claro si pensaba que iba a ir a casa.

Salió de la oficina y de inmediato entró Luna.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

-. Las hadas me dicen que nada es lo que parece y que algo muy malo se cierne sobre ustedes.

Luna y sus hadas.

-. Ojalá no hubiese ido esa noche a las tres escobas- lo que me hizo una cerveza.

Pero luego veo mi vientre. Estoy esperando un bebé y él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-. Blaise está feliz, ya Draco regresó y trae con él un bebé hermoso. Me recuerda a alguien.

Mi bebé.

-. Me acompañas a casa de mis padres?- pedí y ella asintió.

*******HGDM******

Cuando llegué allí estaba Harry y se lo veía preocupado.

-. Por fin llegas!- me abraza y me desdoblo en sus brazos.

-. No quiero esta vida- mi madre se acerca y me abraza.

-. Dile a tus padres la verdad Hermione.

Y cuando los vi, supe que Harry tenía razon.

-. Mamá, papá- todos nos sentamos , mis padres en frente de nosotros-. Yo tengo un hijo- mi madre asintió mirándo mi vientre.

-. Estás embarazada de ese imbécil, que de seguro te drogó- soltó mi padre.

-. A ver... yo tengo otro hijo- mi madre abrió los ojos como platos y ambos miraron a Harry-. No es de Harry- centraron su mirada en mi.

-. Cuantos años tiene tu hijo Hermione? Y por qué no está contigo? Lo diste en adopcción?- me soltó las preguntas.

-. Tiene seis meses y no está conmigo ya que estabamos en guerra y ahora está con su padre.

-. Y entonces por qué no te casaste con el padre de tu hijo? Mira lo que estás pasando ahora!- me gritó mi padre.

-. El padre de mi hijo era del bando contrario en la guerra y no pude casarme con él porque no sabíamos donde estaba- miré a mi madre y ella estaba llorando.

-. Eso quiere decir que ahora si lo sabes- asentí.

-. Él regresó y trae con él a mi hijo- miré como mi madre observaba mi brazo-. Tengo que decirle a Ronald y ...

-. Claro que no!- rugió mi madre-. Tu crees que el va a permitir que si quiera te acerques a tu hijo? Ese hombre está loco y va a pensar que le eres infiel. No quiero pensar que podría llegar a hacerte. No puedes decirle- asentí.

-. Cuando verás a tu hijo?- negué.

Y por primera vez Harry habló.

-. Hermione... Draco Malfoy dijo en el periódico que venía por la madre de su hijo- y ahora yo estoy casada.

Y si no me dejaba verlo?

-. todo va a estar bien cariño solo tienes que hanlar con él.

-. Pero y si...

-. A estas alturas ya debe de saberlo Hermione- explicó Harry.

En ese momento una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana.

Dejó caer una nota en mi regazo y se marchó.

-. Qué dice?- preguntó mi padre.

_**"Hermione:**_

_**Te espero mañana a las 9 a.m. en la dirección que pondré al final **_

_**Espero seas puntual, debemos hablar**_

_**D. M.**_

-. Draco quiere verme mañana- mi madre sonrió feliz.

-. Entonces vete a descansar.

-. Quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunta Harry.

-. Te llamo en la noche- el asintió y con un beso en la frente se marchó.

-. Mamá, papá lo siento- ellos me abrazaron.

-. No te preocupes.

Pov. Draco.

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

Pero que estuviera casada y esperase un hijo de ese imbécil, no dañaría mis planes.

Estaba acariciando el cabello de mi hijo en el despacho.

-. Tú madre, Scorpius, estará con nosotros de eso me encargo yo- la iba a acorralar y la haría volver conmigo.

Ella es _**mía**_.

-. Somos ella, tú y yo Scorpius y quizás acepte a su otro hijo pero la ecuación no da para más- mi bebé gorgojeó.

En eso entró mi madre al despacho-. Draco, ahora que regresamos, me dirás quien es la madre de este angelito?- sonreí.

-. La conocerás mañana.

El plan era claro.

Acosarla, inquietarla y tomarla ella estaría con nosotros como también lo estaría la zanahoria junior.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les guste.**

**Quizás actualice mañana.**

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mía

Hola chicos aquí está su capitulo y espero les guste.

Gracias por los comentarios y los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos.

Los quiero

HP pertenece a J. K. R.

Con ustedes...

Mía.

Pov. Hermione.

No pudimos dormir, por los estridentes gritos de Ron en la madrugada hasta que se lo llevó la policía.

Y es que intentaba entrar, pero los hechizos de protección eran fuertes.

A las seis de la mañana, mi padre tocó a mi puerta

-. Hija!- cuando abrí, ya estaba lista.

-. Qué tal?- tenía un vestido verde esmeralda largo y unos tacones negros.

Nada distinto a lo que vestía a diario, pero sí, el màs bonito.

-. Hermosa- me guió hasta el comedor y vi a mamá.

-. Ojalá pudiera ir contigo! Seme hace tanta ilusión conocer a mi nieto- sonreí.

-. Debo hablar con Draco y bueno...- mis padres asintieron.

Antes de ir a Scorpius debía ir al Ministerio, a hablar con Kingsley.

Desayuné con mis padres y me fui al Ministerio.

Cuando llegué, fui a mi despacho, pero Susan me dijo que el Ministro quería hablar conmigo.

Fui hacia allá y esperé a que me atendiera.

-. Hermione estas guapísima- bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-. Gracias...

-. Siéntate querida- hice lo que me mandó-. Hermione, Ronald vino a hablar ayer conmigo y me dijo que tu no cooperas y que su matrimonio está pasando por una crisis, como también, no estás llevandolo muy bien con el embarazo, por lo que decidí darte un año sabático- el alma se me fue al piso.

Ron es un Idiota!.

-. Mi matrimonio tiene problemas desde que empezó y el embarazo bueno me tocó así, pero no es necesario- el negó.

-. Es obvio que tienen problemas y Hermione es mejor que los solucionen, este matrimonio es hasta que su bebé tenga la mayoría de edad y para eso falta mucho. Tómate el año y trata de arreglar tu matrimonio.

-. No puedo creer lo que él hizo!- me puse de pie-. Hasta luego- salí de allí y fui directamente a la oficina de Ron- cuando llegué el me miró furioso.

Pero me valía una mierda.

-. Eres un imbécil!- grité luego de poner los hechizos de protección.

-. No tienes derecho a estar molesta!- cómo?

-. Claro que si lo tengo! En que rayos estabas pensando a ver? Nuestro matrimonio es solo un papel. Yo no te quiero y tu eres un abusivo- me acorraló contra la pared.

-. Te dije que te esperaba en casa y no llegaste, dejaste que me llavaran a la carcel y no hiciste nada, me tuvo que ir a sacar Ginny.

Es que este hombre tiene cara!

-. Y tú crees que yo voy a ir a la carcel a sacar a un hombre que quizo violarme?- sonreí y negué-. Claro que no! Y gracias por darme un año sabático imbécil- lo empujé y salí de allí.

Fui a mi oficina y me encontré con Ginny.

Es que se habían juntado para joderme la vida o qué?.

-. Por fin apareces!- y como ya estaba cabreada no me quedé callada como siempre.

-. No me jodas!- fui de largo y tomé mis cosas.

-. No quiero...

-. Vete a joder a alguien más y a mi me dejas en paz!- rugí y me fui de allí.

Llegué al punto de aparición y fui a mi cita.

Cuando llegué, eran las nueve menos cinco.

Me encontré frente a una casa blanca, con inmensos ventanales, de dos pisos.

Me fui acercando a la casa y la puerta se abrió.

Entré, y el salón estaba hermosamente ambientado.

Las tonalidades eran rojas y azules.

Todo perfectamente arreglado y pintado de blanco.

Lo único que me llamó mas la atención, fue un corral azul, naranja y negro.

Me acerqué a él y vi al bebé màs hermoso del mundo.

Era mi bebé.

Tenía el cabello igual al de su padre, solo que rizado y los ojos eran hermosos.

-. Hola- el sonrió con sus dos dientes y mi corazón dió un vuelco.

-. Me encanta como te queda el verde- sentí su aliento en mi cuello y recibo una descarga eléctrica.

-. Dra-co- tartamudeé.

-. Si, hermosa mía- sentí cómo su mano subía por mi muslo, por debajo del vestido-. Viste lo que hacemos juntos- mi cuerpo estaba tenso-. Scorpius es una mezcla de ambos y es hermoso. Si no estuvieras embarazada, te embarazaría simplemente para tener el placer de verte embarazada de mi hijo, pero no te preocupes, querré a ese bebé que estás gestando sólo porque viene de ti.

-. Draco... yo vengo sólo por el bebé- me tomó de la cintura con el otro brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Sentí su erección en mi trasero.

-. Pues debo decirte que somos los dos en el paquete. Tú, eres mía y Scorpius es nuestro hijo. La escuación es sencilla. Somos tú, él y yo. Como también el zanahorio junior.

-. Draco... yo estoy casada- me giró.

-. Pero no eres feliz... de seguro que él no te lo hace como yo- bajé la cabeza.

-. Creo que es mejor que me vaya- me solté y me incliné para besar la mejilla de Scorpius-. Adiós amor- me giré y el estaba enfadado-. Cuando puedo verpo nuevamente?- pregunté esperanzada.

-. Cuando quieras- masculló.

Me fui en dirección a la puerta pero justo cuando iba a llegar, la puerta se cerró.

-. Lo siento nena, pero la visita no ha terminado- cuando me giré, choqué con su pecho y luego solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

_**Gracias por leer y bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tu verdad

Hola aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste.

Gracias por leerme siempre y espero que lo disfruten.

HP pertenece a J. K. R.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Samaria Reed.

Con ustedes...

Tu Verdad y la Mía.

Pov. Draco.

Por fin la tenía, por Merlín, cuanto la extrañaba, sus ardientes labios y su cuerpo.

Ella era fuego y arrazaba conmigo, con solo un roce, la deseaba y era cierto.

Necesitaba a mi mujer a mi lado, ese Weasley se había metido entre nosotros.

Ella se soltó y quiso irse, pero la acorralé contra la pared.

-. No huyas de mi- tomé entre mis dientes, su lóbulo, mientras mi mano fue a sus pechos.

-. Ah!- gimió y sonreí.

-. Me prendes Hermione- acaricié sus muslos por debajo de la prenda y llegué a sus bragas-. Me deseas- bajó la cabeza al sentir mis dedos acariciar su empapada vagina.

-. Draco no...- pidió llorosa y deseosa.

-. Voy a borrarlo de tu cuerpo. Gemirás y gritarás de placer únicamente conmigo. Nos pertenecemos y sabes que lo deseas aunque lo niegues. Quieres que me entetierre en tí. Tu coño está empapado por y para mí. Y yo me muero por poseerte y marcarte como mía una vez más.

-. Yo estoy casada- trató de alejarse.

-. Me vale mierda!- me cabreaba que me lo recordara. Acaso lo amaba aún? Por eso se había casado? Él sabía que ella estaba aquí?

-. Pues es la verdad- la tomé del brazo y la iba a llevar a la habitación, cuando vi a mi madre.

Ella me miró asombrada.

-. Es ella?- sonreí.

-. Madre, te presento a la hermosa madre de Scorpius.

-. Hermione We... Granger- corrigió por una de mis miradas.

-. Señora Malfoy- dijo ella mirando a Scorpius que estaba en brazos de mi madre. Mi bebé le tendió los bracitos y ella me miró. Asentí y ella fue y lo tomó en brazos.

Mi madre estaba sonriente.

-. Hola, Amor- acarició su espalda y besó su mejilla-. La abu Jane y el abu John quieren conocerte, cariño.

-. Y cómo tomaron que estés casada con un imbécil, que estés embarazada de él y que tras eso tengas un hijo de seis meses con otro- le ladré enfadado-. De verdad lo aceptarán?- ella asintió.

-. Mis padres detestan a Ronald y no estuvieron felices cuando tuve que casarme- dijo "tuve"

-. Yo tampoco lo estaría si mi hijo se tuviese que casar con alguien tan estúpido- escupí.

-. Draco Malfoy!- me regañó mi madre.

-. Es la verdad madre- estaba muy cabreado y necesitaba calmarme.

-. Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar- tomó a Scorpius luego de que mi mujer se despidiera.

-. Yo debo irme...- empezó de nuevo y mi madre se acercó a mi.

-. No la presiones hijo- bajé la cabeza y acaricié la melena de mi bebé.

-. Estoy tan...- me sentía impotente.

-. Me alegro de que sea ella- me besó la mejilla y se fue con Scorp.

Vi que Hermione había abierto la puerta, pero no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Simplemente no podía. Aún no sabía como se dió su relacion con el Weasel, pero ella es mía.

La seguí y ella perdida, gracias al hechizp de protección empezó a dar vueltas.

La atrapé cuando iba por los rosales y la giré-. Nena... ya no huyas de esto- la besé con cuidado y la apreté más a mi.

Necesitaba sentir su piel.

Necesitaba saber que era mía, que nos pertenecíamos y que lo deseaba igual o más que yo.

El beso con cada roce, subía de intensidad y ella se aferraba a mi.

Con un movimiento de varita, una cama se materializó ante nuestros ojos y ella me quitó la camisa.

-. Hazme tuya- me pidió mirándome a los ojos.

Levanté el bajo de su vestido poco a poco-. Siempre has sido mía- le quité el vestido y ella quedó en lencería.

Era la mujer más sexy que había visto, tenía el cuerpo mucho más desarrollado y su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado.

Sus pechos estaban mucho más grandes y... mi miembro en los pantalones gritaba histérico por hallar la preciada liberación.

-. Eres ardiente- la dejé en la cama y la imagen de su cuerpo sobre las mantas de seda blanco, me dejó alucinado.

-. Te deseo tanto- me dijo con ojos acuosos y supe que no debía comportarme como un animal, que ya habría tiempo para liberar este año y medio de frustración sexual.

Si, la última vez que estuve con una mujer fue con Hermione, la noche que concebimos a Scorpius.

Me desvestí y quedé desnudo frente a ella, ella me recorrió con ojos golosos y me tendió la mano.

Me acosté sobre ella y la besé poco a poco.

Besé cada lágrima y la miré directo a los ojos. En ellos vi tristeza, dolor y pasión.

Esta vez iba a ser con calma.

Besé sus labios con suavidad, mientras mis manos iban a su espalda para quitarle el sujetador.

Una vez sin el, mis labios bajaron por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que estaban llenos.

-. Ah- gimió sonoramente y los dejé-. Duele...- dijo y entendí.

-. Tranquila- asintió y seguí bajando, hasta que llegué a ese lugar, estaba empapada.

Le quité las bragas y le abrí bien las piernas para poder apreciarla de verdad.

-. Draco, por favor, necesito que me tomes ahora- sonreí y subí por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios y me perdí en ellos.

La cabeza de mi polla, presionaba la entrada de su vagina y poco a poco, me fuí adentrando en su cuerpo-. Ah- se arqueó, dejándome a la vista sus pechos y los besé con cuidado.

Me sentí extasiado y necesitaba esto.

La sentía estrecha y me gustaba. Se sentía de lo mejor.

Entré en su cuerpo por completo y ella gritó, amaba ver su cuerpo cubierto por el éxtasis.

Me quedé quito un momento, viendo como se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo y me pregunté, si ella aún lo quería. Por qué no me esperó?

Pero luego lo sabría.

Fui a sus labios y la besé, tratando de controlar mi molestia. Quería montarla como un toro, pero no quería lastimarla.

El movimiento de caderas inició y me olvidé de todo-. Draco!- sus piernas me tenían apretado de las caderas y sus uñas me arañaban la piel, pero eso solo avivaba mi deseo por ella.

-. Quieres correrte?- mi voz era entrecortada y ella me besó.

La tomé con posesión, ella era mía, me pertenecía y lo haría siempre.

-. Di mi nombre- ella cerró los ojos-. Abre los ojos!- ella los abrió y gritó cuando di en ese lugar-. Dilo! - la embestí tres veces más en el mismo punto de su anatomía.

-. Draco!- sonreí, pero necesitaba más que solo mi nombre.

-. Dí que eres mía- ella negó y me enfurecí. No sabía por qué, necesitaba marcarla, que ella supiera a quién le pertenecía.

-. Draco... ah!- gritaba y me mordía el hombro.

-. Dilo!- paré cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo-. Dilo!- rugí y empecé a embestirla de nuevo, yo estaba por llegar y ella también-. Vamos!- volví a parar mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se tiraba del cabello.

-. Soy tuya- sonreí y la besé.

Y nos llevé a la cima.

-. Draco!- gritó mi nombre.

-. Mía- la besé y luego me desplomé a su lado y la arrastré conmigo-. Por qué no me esperaste?- ya la rabia había cesado, ahora solo tenía un inmenso dolor devorándome entero.

Necesitaba saber.

-. Te busqué- dijo con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

-. Yo estaba tratando de dar con mi tía y luego fue lo de acostumbrarme a Scorpius, debía saber como cuidarlo- bajé la mirada y vi a mi mujer-. Por qué te casaste? Por qué te metiste con él?- negó.

-. No sé como pasó- me senté y ella también.

-. No sabes como pasó?- la miré mas dolido que cabreado.

-. No... solo sé que me levanté una mañana y estábamos desnudos y... no recuerdo nada- empezó a llorar-. La noche anterior me la pasé con Harry y ambos solo tomamos cerveza de mantequilla, yo solo tomé una y ahora no recuerdo nada. Sólo sé que salí embarazada y tuve que casarme- maldito Weasel.

-. Y los anticonceptivos?- ella negó.

-. No lo creí necesario, ya que mi periodo estaba cerca y...- la drogó de seguro-. Mis padres creen que me drogó, pero eso no se pudo probar y ahora estoy casada con un enfermo- no, no, no.

Por eso huía, ella tenía miedo y viendo las marcas en su brazo y en su muslo.

-. Él no te...- sentía una rabia apoderándose de mi de solo pensar en eso.

-. No he estado con él. No puedo- el alivio me inundó.

-. Qué es eso?- señalé su cardenales.

-. Se molestó porque me vio abrazada a Harry y cree que le soy infiel con él- asentí.

Quería romperle la cara a ese imbécil.

-. No quiero que estés cerca de él- negó.

-. Me dieron un año sabático por petición de Ronald, dijo que el matrimonio estaba mal y que el embarazo me tenía indispuesta y Kingsley me dio el año por mas que me negué.

Eso quería decir que estaría con él a diario.

Eso jamás.

-. Hermione, debes reconocer a Scorpius- le recordé.

-. Draco ahora no puedo hacerlo, cuando me enteré que habías regresado quise ir a hablar con Ronald y decírcelo, pero mi madre me dijo que no. Él no permitiría que lo viese. Yo me muero de ganas porque sepan que ese bebé es mi hijo pero...

-. Lo mantendrás oculto hasta que seas libre, cosa que dudo, ese mal nacido, te volverá a embarazar una y otra vez para mantenerte con él y nosotros qué?- debo encontrar la manera de que se separen-. Hermione, si no se lo dices tú al mundo, lo haré yo.

Bueno los quiero y espero les guste. Besos


	6. Chapter 6: Amante Exigente

Hola...

Gracias por lel apoyo y espero les guste.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Samaria Reed.

Espero les guste el capitulo y bueno nos leemos.

HP pertenece a J. K. R.

Pov. Hermione.

Lo que me dijo Draco, me dejó de piedra.

Yo no podía hablar ahora.

Ronald estaba como loco, y yo no podía decirle la verdad, quien sabe como se pondría.

Oh, mierda!

Le había sido infiel a Ronald.

Yo se que él intentó violarme y que no debía sebtir culpa, pero ahora si tenía razones para estar molesto, y lo peor de todo es que tendría razón.

Me alejé de Draco y me quise poner de pie.

-. No me digas que tienes remordimientos- lo mire y al ver su expresión furiosa me achiqué.

-. No debió pasar- solo sentí las calidas mantas en mi espalda y su colérica mirada.

-. No te atrevas a decir que no debía suceder, que estuvo mal!- rugió y quise soltarme.

-. Draco por favor...- el negó y me tomó de la barbilla.

-. Draco una mierda!- me estremecí-. Que te quede claro a quien perteneces y que no se te olvide! Tu matrimonio con ese imbécil es solo un puto papel, lo que tienes conmigo es más fuerte y lo sabes. Sé que no me quieres como yo a ti si, pero que te quede claro que siempre vas a ser mía me quieras o no. Y también sé, que terminaras amándome y necesitándome tanto, pero no más que yo a ti- me soltó y yo me giré en la cama.

-. Lo siento- no sabía por cuantas cosas me estsba disculpando, solo sabía que le debía una disculpa.

-. Sientes que debes disculparte pero no tienes que hacerlo- sentí sus manos en mis pechos-. No has detenido la lactancia- miré sus grandes manos, acariciar mis pechos.

-. Esperaba poder alimentar a mi bebé una vez estuviese conmigo. Tenía la esperanza, pero mientras la dono a un hospital muggle- ese deseo de poder alimentar a mi bebé, cosa que solo hice una vez es lo que me ayudaba a sobrellevar el vacío que me provocaba no tenerlo.

Pero es que Draco, no entendía que yo necesitaba tiempo, que no podía involucrarme con nadie, yo ya tenía muchos problemas, como para sumarle mi lista, justo debajo de "marido abusivo" un "amante exigente"

-. Pues me alegra escuchar eso, porque a este angelito le toca comer- me tensé de inmediato al escuchar a la madre de Draco. Lo aparté y me cubrí con las mantas-. Draco... por favor, guarda esa tienda de campaña- miré a Draco y me ruboricé.

-. Que pena!- no sabía como mirar a la señora Malfoy-. No volverá a pasar, lo juro!- escuché la risa ahogada de Draco.

-. Si, como no!- miré a su madre y ella sonrió.

-. Me alegra que Draco y tu estén juntos, espero que todo se solucione si?- me dejó a Scorpius y ese angelito me sonrió.

Era lo más tierno que existía.

Me quité el cabello del hombro y procedí a alimentar a mi bebé.

Él tomó mi pezón con una habilidad, y empezó a succionar.

Sentí dolor, pero lo ignoré, al caer bajo el hechizo de ese mago bebé.

Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Una combinación hermosa de nuestros ojos. Magia pura.

Sentí el peso de Draco, al abrazarme y besar mi mejilla, mientras yo seguía abrazando a mi bebé.

Era lo más tierno que había, y deseaba tanto poder estár con mi bebé todos los días como lo hacían los demás y quería estar siempre a su lado.

Pero no podía.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lagrimas.

Me sentía tan feliz.

-. Te amo- escuché que me decían-. Haré que nos ames y nos necesites- acarició la melena de Scorpius.

-. Yo los dejo- dijo Narcissa.

Terminé de alimentar a Scorpius, y lo coloqué sobre mi hombro, le di palmaditas en la espalda hasta que escuché unos eructos-. Eres el bebé mas hermoso- dije a su oído.

-. Es nuestro hijo, tenía que salir hermoso- sonreí.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilo, Scorpius estaba dormido y Draco no me quitaba las manos de encima.

-. Bueno... ya tengo que irme- le dije a Draco y a su madre.

-. No- lo miré y asentí.

-. Draco déjala- intervino su madre-. La podrás ver después.

-. Te dejo ir, pero espero que hayas sido totalmente sincera conmigo, de lo contrario, iré a tu casa y frente al imbécil de tu marido revelaré todo- asentí.

Yo sabía, que él sabía, que yo no le estaba diciendo todo y con todo, me refería a los intentos de abuso de Ron.

-. Gracias por todo Señora Malfoy- ella sonrió.

-. Narcissa, y gracias a ti- me abrazó.

-. Vamos- Draco tomó a Scorpius y me acompañó hasta el portal-. Te espero mañana- negué.

-. Es muy pronto- el se encogió de hombros y me besó, con una intensidad que me mareó.

-. Tu sabrás- miré a Scorpius y le sonreí.

-. Adiós mi príncipe- acaricié su cabello y el sonrió.

-. Toma- tomé unas fotos de Scorpius y sonreí, mi madre estaría feliz.

-. Gracias Draco- el asintió y me besó.

Besé a Scorpius y me marché, escuchando el llanto de mi bebé, cosa que me rompió mi corazón.

Llegué con Harry y lo abracé.

-. Mira- el sonrió al ver la foto de mi bebé.

-. Es hermoso- sonreí.

-. Si y sus ojos son hermosos- viendo las demás fotos, vi una totalmente hermosa.

Era yo, alimentando a Scorpius y Draco, besando mi mejilla.

De seguro la tomó Narcissa.

-. Felicidades- me besò la mejilla.

Cené con Harry y luego fuimos a casa de mis padres.

-. Gracias- nos despedimos y como estaba oscuro decidí decirle a mis padres por la mañana.

********A la Mañana Siguiente*******

Me levanté y fui a volver el estómago. No entendía muchas cosas, como el por qué no me sentía mamá.

Suspiré

Me arreglé con unos shorts y un jersey, y bajé a desayunar.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando escuché unas risas.

Esto no era cierto.

Llegué a la sala y me encontré con mis padres, que miraban a Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa, y Draco me miraba a mi.

-. Buenos días Hermione- mis padres me miraron y asentí.

Narcissa también estaba allí.

Por la ventana, vi a alguien y me quedé helada.

Era Ronald...

Bueno hasta aquí.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7: Latidos

Hola gracias por los comentarios y espero les guste.

Y bueno ya saben que a HP no me pertenece, le pertenece a J. K. R.

Y bueno este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Samaria Reed.

A los demas tambien leanlo y les aseguro que les encantará.

Pov. Hermione.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza, me sentía acorralada, tenía miedo de la reacción de Ronald y mucho más la reacción de Draco.

Pero y qué podía pasar si todo se sabía?

Solo que Ronald se enfadara pero nada más o si?

Mi mente estaba hecha un lío.

Me sentía mal y empecé a sudar frío.

-. Hermione estás bien?- preguntó mi madre.

-. Me siento mal, Draco por favor- sabía que lo había visto y el muy... argh! se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-. No voy a esconderme- me lanzó una mirada furibunda y me molesté más, luego escuchamos unos toques en la puerta y mi madre fue a abrir.

-. No!- pero ya era tarde y ella no había visto a Ronald.

-. Ah! Eres tu- mi madre puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Si- Ronald me vio y me estremecí.

"_Si te sigue mirando así, lo cruciaré!"_

Escuché como Draco me hablaba mentalmente.

-. Qué quieres?- preguntó mi madre cabreada.

-. Vengo por mi mujer- entró a la casa y vio a Draco-. Qué rayos hace el aquí?- Draco se puso de pie.

-. Weasel! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!- Draco era el rey de la ironía.

Solo rogaba que todo scabara y poder irme.

-. Hermione que hace este mortífago en la casa?- mis padres lo miraron enfadado.

-. Vete, Ronald- pedí y el me miró enfadado.

-. Ve a vestirte- no entendía nada.

-. Para qué?- el se acercó a mi y vi la cara de Draco transformarse.

-. Te he estado esperando por dos horas en San Mungo para tu revisión. Se nota lo poco que te importa nuestro hijo- me ruboricé y es que se me había olvidado por completo de la cita.

-. Bueno Jane, John fue un gusto conocerlos- pero yo también quería saber como era que Draco estaba aquí, o cual sería su respuesta a la pregunta de Ronald.

-. El gusto es nuestro, cuando quieras cuidamos del pequeño Scorpius- hablando de ese angelito, me di cuenta de que estaba al lado mío y miraba raro a Ron.

Lo vi estirar sus bracitos hacia mi y me importó muy poco que dijera Ronald.

Me agaché y lo tomé en brazos.

-. Y ese... bebé?- preguntó Ronald.

-. Es...- iba a decirlo todo.

Además también era mi hijo.

Draco tenía razón Scorpius era mi hijo.

-. Es mi hijo y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, soy el propietario de la casa que queda cerca.

Y es que las casas tenían un terreno amplio por lo que en esra parte solo habían cuatro casas.

-. No se cómo permite que un asesino esté en su casa- escupió Ron mirando a mis padres.

-. Mira, imbécil, me vuelves a llamar asesino frente a mi hijo y te juroque te haré tragar tus palabras- el sonrió.

-. Estás frente a un auror Malfoy!-le recordó.

-. Me importa una mierda que seas auror- se giró a mis padres-. Siento lo sucedido- ellos negaron y el asintió-. Vamos Scorpius!-tomó a Scorpius de mis brazos y mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo arrugar su rostro-. Y Weasel, cuida a _**tu**_ mujer- dijo el posesivo con sorna.

Se acercó y le dijo algo que no escucharon mis padres pero que a él lo hizo enfurecer.

-. No te acerques a mi mujer!-rugió Ronald.

-. No me digas que hacer- y se fue con Scorpius seguida de Narcissa.

-. Fue un gusto Jane, nos vemos luego para tomar una taza de té- mi madre me miró y me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

-. Ya regreso para ir a San Mungo- subí con mi madre y fui a mi habitación.

-. Es tan lindo!- se acostó en la cama y suspiró-. Tiene su color de cabello y una combinación de sus ojos. Es lo mas hermoso a parte de ti, cuando bebé que he visto y Draco... llevame al mundo mágico ese!

-. Mamá estás casada!- ella se encogió de honbros.

-. Pero no ciega. Tu padre es muy guapo y todo pero puedo ver el menú. No se como haces pero estas rodeada de unos super chicos y como no? Eres hermosa.

Me ruboricé.

Ella hablaba de Viktor, Harry, Draco.

-. Bueno Draco es... bueno ya lo conociste.

-. Es un chico muy sexy, serio y guapo, el yerno perfecto.

Arrogante, exigente e irritante fue lo que le faltaba por agregar.

-. Mamá yo... no me siento mamá- ella me miro sin entender y yo señalé mi vientre.

-. Cariño, yo tampoco lo haría si estuviera esperando un hijo de ese tipo- asentí y suspiré.

-. Pero es que en el embarazo de Scorpius era tan distinto... sentía emoción y yo veo a este bebé como un impedimento para ser libre y poder estar con mi bebé, pero me siento mal por sentir eso.

-. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás!- me besó la mejilla-. Ahora arreglate y te quiero de regreso pronto.

En eso llegó una lechuza y yo fui hasta la ventana.

Era del ministerio.

"_Señora Weasley:_

_Mediante este comunicado, le pedimos de la manera mas cordial que cumpla las normas que usted aceptó el día de su boda. Hablamos de las nornas de convivencia. Nos hemos percatado de su falta a esta norma y si no cumple nos veremos obligados a penalizarle._

_Cordialmente,_

_Cornellius Fudge, jefe de departamemto de Aplicación de las leyes Maritales"_

Esto no podía estarme pasando.

-. No puedo regresar aquí.

-. Por- preguntó mi madre.

-. Si no regreso a casa con Ron, me pueden penalizar y...

Mi madre empezó a despotricar y se fue de la habitación.

Me arreglé y tomé mis cosas.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Y desde cuando existía ese departamento.

Que nombre mas ridículo.

Fui con Ron a San Mungo y me revisó el mismo doctor de siempre.

Uno que no me caía muy bien pero no había nadie más.

Y sonreí cuando me hicieron la ecografía, al parecer se estaban actualizando.

Luego la sala se llenó de un sonido que se llevó mis inseguridades y mi sentimiento "no mamá"

Pum, pum, pum.

Era el latido del corazón de mi bebé.

Pero todo se fue al drenaje cuando Ronald, me besó.

_**Bueno gracias por leerme y espero les guste.**_

_**Los que les gusta Naruto, subí la historia que anuncie que seria la ultima en este foro temporalmente y se llama Posesión es un SasuHina.**_

_**Que sepan que me iré una vez haya terminado estas dos historias.**_

_**Y cuando regrese que creo que es en diciembre, vendré con una historia muy diferente.**_

_**Y algo Dark con Hermione.**_

_**Besos.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hijo Exigente

Hola...

Gracias por leer y espero les guste el capitulo.

HP, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Pov. Draco.

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo, ese Weasel!

No quería a ese imbécil cerca de Hermione.

Llegamos a casa y fui con mi bebé a mi despacho.

Estar con Scorpius me tranquilizaba y me hacía pensar. Era tanta la paz que sentía con mi hijo...

Amaba estar con él.

Me senté y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos. Igual de rizados que los de su madre. Pero cuando podría ella estar con nosotros? Yo sabía que ella no me amaba. Pero si debía estar con alguien, entonces que estuviese conmigo.

Ella era mía y punto.

Otra cosa en la que pensar era en cuando podría ella divorciarse y cuales serian las repercusiones si se enteraba Weasel y a menos que él esté ocultando algo o ella no me haya dicho algo, no pasaría nada.

Hablaría con el Ministro.

Otra cosa que me tenía preocupado era que mi padre estaba proximo a salir de Azkabán y tendría que quedarse en el mundo muggle por un tiempo.

Con mi padre fuera las cosas eran mucho peores.

Pero si me valía mierda lo que dijeran los demás, lo que diga él, me lo paso por el...

Me puse de pie con Scorpius, ya le tocaba su mamila, en casa de los Granger, me dieron leche de Hermione, y este bebé se la había tomado toda.

Mi madre llegó con la mamila y fuimos a el jardín.

Me acomodé en el asiento y le di la mamila a Scorp.

Hice el contacto visual- Scorpius no comía si no hacía contacto visual con quien le estuviese dando su mamila- pero pasó algo.

No quería comer.

-. Te toca comer Scorpius. Vamos- reanudé los intentos para que comiera pero no quería.

-. Tenemos problemas- mi madre tomó a Scorpius y trató de alimentarlo, pero era en vano.

El rostro de Scorpius se fue arrugando, hasta que estalló en un fuerte llanto que rompió dos floreros cuando subió de intensidad.

-. Shh! Hey, ya cariño- besé su mejilla, pero nada.

Al parecer no quería otra cosa que la leche materna.

-. Y si vamos a casa de los Granger, quizás tienen...- asentí.

No me gustaba como se estaba poniendo Scorpius, ya hasta la mesa temblaba.

Fuimos a casa de los Granger

-. Hola Jane, - saludó mi madre y la madre de Hermione, que por cierto era muy parecida a mi mujer, se asustó cuando escuchó el llanto de Scorpius.

-. Pero qué le pasó? Se calló? Tiene cólicos?- tres preguntas de una sola, ya decía yo que eso no era solo de mi castaña.

-. No quiere tomar su mamila y quiero saber si Hermione ya llegó- ella desvió la mirada y me puse colérico.

-. Ella no puede regresar, el Ministerio la obliga a estar en casa con el energúmeno ese.

La que lo parió!

Vi a Scorpius y me asusté al verlo todo rojo por el rubor, se estaba poniendo morado y las cosas a mi alrededor se estaban saliendo de control.

-. Voy a San Mungo- fuimos todos al hospital, el señor Granger había llegado y se veía preocupado también-. Señorita por favor necesito que lo atiendan- de una vez lo atendieron y me dejaron en la sala de espera.

Estaba preocupado.

-. Hermione debería de estar aquí- escuchsba el llanto de Scorpius y sentía que me daba algo en el pecho.

-. Quizás esté con Harry- dijo su madre sacando un móvil y creo que llamando-. Harry... si estoy bien... está mi hija contigo?... es que estamos en el hospital, Scorpius está recluido... si... gracias.

-. Que dijo?- me sentía impaciente.

-. No está con ella y Ron no está en la oficina.

-. Mierda!- solté.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa, ella estaba con él.

Pov. Hermione.

Me alejé de Ronald, una vez llegamos a la casa y me fui a mi habitación.

Yo no quería estar alli, quería estar con mi bebé.

Mi Scorpius.

Me recosté un rato y cerré los ojos.

*********HGSMGDM********

Abrí los ojos ya que tenía frío y lo que encontré me dejó paralizada, era Ronald, sin camisa, acariciando mi cuerpo semi...

Oh no!

Me alejé de él y quise cubrirme, pero no podía, él me estaba reteniendo.

-. Déjame!- sonrió y me colocó las manos arriba de mi cabeza.

-. Me gusta tu cuerpo- con su mano libre me tomó de los muslos y los abrió por más que lo rechacé.

-. Noo- movía mi cabeza una y otra vez y volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Era una sensación terrible, me sentía terrible.

Lo mordí y el me haló el cabello.

Empecé a gritar y patalear, pero el se las ingenió para llegar allí.

-. No, Ronald! Déjame!- logré soltar una de mis manos, y le arañé la cara al tiempo que él me arrancaba las bragas.

-. Eres mi esposa y debes responderme.

-. No... me das asco!- lo abofetee y él de una sonora cachetada, me empujó a la inconsciencia.

**********Horas después************

Me desperté y me sentía mareada, los recuerdos de lo que antes pasó, me hicieron encoger.

Me sentía sucia, él... me...

No, no, no!

Esto era horrible.

Quería morirme, como rayos lo había permitido.

Miré a la mesita de noche y decia las tres de la tarde en el reloj y había un trozo de pergamino.

Lo tomé.

"_Amada Esposa:_

_Espero que estés mejor y se haya bajado la hinchazón, tuve que salir de emergencia y si te preguntas, si pasó algo, la respuesta es no. La necrofilia no va conmigo. Cuando te posea, te quiero consciente. _

_Te ama con locura._

_Ronald"_

Me sentía algo aliviada pero igual me bañé, no soportaba sentirme sucia.

Cuando salí me puse lo primero que vi y escuché mi móvil sonar.

Tenía una llamada de Harry.

-. Dime- contesté.

-._ Hermione por fin, estamos en San Mungo!- _oh no.

-. Qué pasó, estás bien?- pregunté alarmada.

-. _Yo si...pero tu...- _escuché la voz de Draco-. _Hermione, Scorpius esta mal y ...- mi bebé!_

_Colgué y tomé mi varita._

_Salí de la casa sin importar mi vestimenta, que eran unos shorts blancos y una camisa igual blanca pero que parecía un traje._

_Llegué a San Mungo y fui a la sala de espera que me indicaron._

_Cuando llegué, Harry caminó hasta mi y me abrazó._

_-. Qué pasó, nena?- negué._

_-. Ron...- me separé de Harry al escuchar el llanto de mi bebé._

_-. No vas a volver a esa casa, hablaremos con Kingsley mañana._

_-. Si- besó mi frente y me encaminé hasta los demas, estaban Pansy, Blaise y Luna._

_Cuando Draco me vio quise esconderme._

_Pero preferí no mirarlo._

_Hablé con la doctora y le dije que yo era la madre de Scorpius._

_Me hicieron pasar donde estaba mi bebé y cuando me vió se calmó._

_-. Esperemos que con usted si se calme- asentí y tomé con mucho cuidado a Scorpius._

_Saqué uno de mis pechos y vi lo ansioso que estaba. Cuando tomó el pezón, succionó tan fuerte, que me arrancó un gemido de dolor._

_-. Amor con cuidado- me quedé mirando sus hermosos ojos y enjugué sus lágrimasse tomaba del cabello y me miraba mientras comía._

_Era el bebé más hermoso._

_-. Al parecer ya está bien- dijo la doctora._

_-. Cuando puede volver a casa?- pregunté rompiendo el contacto visual._

_-. Cuando se calme- escuché como empezaba a sollozar y volví a mirarlo a lo que el volvió a tomar el pezón._

_-. Nunca rompas el contacto visual cuando le das de comer. Le molesta- esa voz gélida me hizo erizar._

_Estaba cabreado y no me lo pondría fácil._

_-. Hasta aquí Hermione, mañana ese bastardo sabrá que tienes un hijo conmigo._


	9. Chapter 9: Él

Hola.

Hoy es un fia muy especial, ya que es el cumpleaños de Samaria Reed y este capitulo espero le guste.

También agradecer a todos los que me leen y sé que les gusta la historia, yo me siento feliz, ya que esta historia es diferente...

Ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a J. K. R.

Pov. Draco.

Estaba tan cabreado que temía no poder controlarme y gritarle frente a todos.

Me traté de serenar y fui hacia donde estaban ambos.

El llanto de mi hijo ya había cesado y eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero la furia me embargó al notar esas marcas en su cuerpo, y yo no se las había hecho.

Y si... lo mataba si era eso.

Le estaba dando pecho y mi bebé estaba agarrando el cabello de mi castaña con sus tiritantes y pequeñitos dedos.

-. Qué pasó?- ella negó y como Scorpius ya estaba dormido, le tomé con cuidado el mentón y vi su mejilla algo roja.

La que lo parió!

Lo iba a matar...

Dejé su mentón y bajé por su cuello, que tenía marcas también.

-. Esto se acabó- ella sacó su pecho de la boca de Scorp y se puso de pie.

-. Lo siento- me entregó a Scorp y salió de la habitación.

Sabía que la presionaba mucho pero no soportaba saber que él la tocaba. Ella era mia.

Me estaba volviendo loco, tenía muchos sentimientos de posesión hacia ella y no soportaba que ese hombre la tocara es mas que nadie la tocara. Lo mio es mio.

Esa mujer me volvía loco, amaba a Hermione con locura y el no saberla completamente mia me estaba jodiendo.

Coloqué a Scorpius sobre mi hombro y acaricié su cabello mientres besaba su cabecita-. Te amo hijo, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. Papi se asusta y no le gusta- lo sentí acomodarse eb mi hombro.

Estaba cansado y lo entendía-. Scorp, pronto estaremos todos juntos- lo alejé un poco de mi y sonreí con alivio, mis ojos se pusieron acuosos-. Me asustaste- lo revisé bien-. Se nota que ambos la necesitamos con locura eh?- besé su mejilla y lo volví a acomodar en mi pecho.

-. Ser padre te puso ultrasensible Draco- sonreí al escuchar la voz del cabrón de Blaise.

-. Me asustó- lo miré y el asintió.

-. Y qué va a pasar con la madre de tu hijo. Me sorprendió que fuese Granger- sonreí.

-. Ella va a estar conmigo y punto- el negó.

-. No ves a Pansy, rara?- asentí.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, se la veía triste y alejada de los demás menos de una persona:

Potter.

-. Qué habrá pasado?- pregunté.

-. No me lo quiere decir.

-. Quizás con el tiempo nos lo diga- suspiró

-. Y desde cuando tu y Granger...- alzó sus cejas sugerentemente.

-. Desde hace ya dos años y unos meses- estaba asombrado.

-. Apuntas alto Malfoy- palmeó mi hombro.

-. Siempre.

Pov. Harry.

Le pregunté a Hermione cuando salió que si Ronald la... me sentia rari de solo preguntarle.

Pero me tranquilizó diciendome que no.

-. Harry, por qué no entiende que no tengo cabeza para una relación. Me siento atrapada y no me gusta. Estoy harta y quiero estar sola. Arreglar mi vida y pensar en mis pequeños es lo único que me importa. No quiero una relación!- la abracé y saboreé el momento.

Merlín sabía cuanto la amaba, pero también sabía que ella no a mí y que jamás la tendría.

Saber esto dolía y mucho, pero era un precio bajo comparado con lo que ella estaba viviendo.

Yo también estaba atrapado, pero mi matrimonio con Ginevra me lo pasaba por...

No soportaba a esa mujer aún no sabía como había terminado tan jodido.

En eso vi a Parkinson y ella sonrió.

Sentí cierta calidez y creo que cierta brujita de cabello castaño rizado lo notó-. Te gusta...?- la miré a los ojos y la calidez se fue.

Solo quedó el amor inmenso que le tengo a esta bruja.

Y envuelto en sus ojos color miel respondí:

-. Me encanta- ella sonrió.

-. Lucha por ella Harry- asentí y besé su frente. Ella se acomodó en mi pecho.

Si supieras Hermione...

Una carraspeo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Era Malfoy.

-. Nos vamos Hermione- le tendió la mano. Ella me miró y entrando a su mente...

_Ve con él._

_No quiero Harry. _

_Ron no te encontrará allí. Ve con el._

_Si_

Aceptó la mano de Draco y se alejó de mi.

Me sentí vacío al instante.

-. Gracias por estar aquí Harry- asentí.

-. Siempre- me abrazó y luego se fue con Draco y sus padres que estaban con Narcissa Malfoy en la cafetería.

Me puse de pie y salí de allí también.

Cuando me di cuenta, la tenía colgada del brazo.

-. Te necesito- besó mi cuello y la sostuve de cerca.

Para luego aparecerme en mi apartamento en donde nos disfrutamos como cada noche.

Ella por culpa de el hechizo irreversible que le dejó Yaxley y yo por no poder tener a la mujer que amo.

Pov. Hermione.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres y luego de despedirnos Draco me llevó a la suya.

Dejó a Scorpius en su cuna, luego de cambiarlo y a mi me llevó a su habitación, por más que me negué.

Necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo para poder pensar y ordenar mi vida. Draco cada vez me hacía sentir mas confundida.

Me llevó al baño y me dio una ducha a consciencia luego cuando me estaba vistiendo y quirando las marcas de Ronald, acarició mi vientre de dos meses y medio.

Lo veía deseoso y meláncólico, él deseaba que mi hijo fuese suyo.

Pero no se podía.

-. No serás igual que tu padre- cerré los ojos, agotada.

-. Mañana arreglaré las cosas. Todo acabó Draco.

Me cubrió con las sábanas y me abrazó.

-. Haré que me ames...

******Al día siguiente******

Estaba con Harry sentados frente a Kingsley y Fudge.

-. Hermione lo siento...- empezó Kingsley.

-. Te estoy diciendo que mi marido es un abusador y tu no dices nada!- bajé la cabeza.

-. Usted va a decir cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de su marido. Digame...- empezó Fudge-. acaso tiene un amante?- miró a Harry que se puso de pie como resorte y lo enfrentó.

-. No voy a permitir que la trate así- agarré a Harry de la mano y lo hice sentarse.

-. Tienes que darme una razón de peso Hermione- esto era tan injusto.

-. En todo caso que estuviese diciendo la verdad, nadie la mandó a elegir a ese hombre- por Merlín que deseaba cruciarlo.

-. Kingsley, yo... tengo otro hijo por el que responder- ambos miraron a Harry-. Tiene seis meses y no es de Harry.

-. Esto que estás diciendo es delicado- asentí.

-. Lo sé y por eso te lo digo.

-. Y por qué no se casó con el padre de su hijo- esta era la parte dificil.

-. No lo encontraba y luego cuando regresó ya era tarde.

-. Quién es?- preguntó Kingsley.

-. Draco Malfoy- el ministro se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-. Sabe que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas usted estaría siendo castigada por traición.

Asentí.

-. Hermione...te podemos dar el divorcio, pero para ello vas a estar renunciando a la patria potestad de tus hijos y solo podrás verlo si sus padres lo consideran prudente.

Me tapé los ojos.

Podría hacer eso con Scorpius porque sé que Draco lo cuidaría bien y él se niega a que esté lejos de mi hijo.

Pero Ronald estaba loco...

-. Kingsley, Ronald no está bien. Tengo pruebas de lo que te digo- le mostré el pergamino y el lo mandó a investigación-. Y si quieres puedes entrar en mi mente, darme varitaserum, usar el pensadero.

-. Me decantaré por la primera opción y luego la pasaremos por un pensadero- asentí-. Para eso llamaré al mejor oclumante que tengo- esto no me estaba gustando.

Yo sabía de quién me hablaba, pero no quería confirmarlo.

Ese hombre era alguien que marcó mi vida por completo y practicamente por su culpa, caí en manos de Draco esa noche.

-. En un momento llegará Severus Snape- cerré los ojos.

Cuanto me faltaba por pagar aún?

_**Gracias por leerme y espero les guste.**_

_**Samaria feliz cumple cariño y espero lo disfrutes.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews me animan a seguir.**_

_**Besos**_


	10. Chapter 10: Falacia

Gracias por leer y espero les guste.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños de Samaria Reed.

Lamento la demora y es que no tenia internet pero aqui estoy.

HP no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

No quería que él viera mis recuerdos. No quería tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Por su culpa mi vida se había ido a la mierda. Por su culpa caí en brazos de Draco.

Si él no me hubiese traicionado como lo hizo, no hubiera ido a esa fiesta de Noche de Brujas, Draco no me hubiese chantajeado y...

Pero una cosa si no era para arrepentirse, y ese era mi Scorpius.

Mi bebé, lo amaba tanto y quería estar con el siempre. Necesitaba abrazarlo y mimarlo, darle pecho y ver su juguetona mirada mientras se alimentaba.

-. Granger...- esa voz me hizo erizar.

Lo miré a los ojos y mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido.

Me hicieron sentar frente a él y vi algo diferente en sus pozos negros.

Ansias y culpabilidad-. Empiece, Snape- asintió y entró en mi mente.

Le permití ver los intentos de abuso de Ron, mi vida después del daño que me hizo.

Su rostro me dejaba apreciar varias emociones. Estaba acongojado.

_-. Nena..._

_-. No me digas nena, me jodiste la vida Severus, yo confié en ti, me ilusionaste y enamoraste, para luego botarme. No quiero saber nada de ti. Te detesto- él terminó y desviò la mirada._

_-. Yo... no..._

_-. Para!_

Me aparté y me acomodé al lado de Harry, mientras Severus pasaba los pensamientos en el pensadero.

Todos comprobaron que yo no mentía y me miraron.

Harry me abrazó y me acarició el cabello.

-. Se va a arrepentir de lo que te hizo. Lo juro.

-. Tu matrimonio estará disuelto en dos semanas y bueno, no podrás casarte con nadie hasta que sus hijos cumplan la mayoría de edad- asentí y me puse de pie luego de firmar los papeles correspondientes.

-. Está bien- ya quería irme de allí y estar con mi bebé, mi Scorpius.

-. No vas a discutir esto?- preguntó Kingsley.

-. No quiero casarme, estoy harta de esto. Quiero disfrutar de mis hijos nada más.

Me apuré a dejar la estancia, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre.

Pero cuando salí, no esperaba lo que me pasó.

-. Eres una zorra- chilló Ginevra, para después soltarme tremenda bofetada.

Pero había sido tanto lo que le había tenido que aguantar, que me enfurecí y se la regresé con más fuerza-. No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima.

-. Claro que si lo haré! TU ERES LA PUTA CON LA QUE HARRY ME ES INFIEL!- abrí los ojos como platos y escuché como la oficina de Kingsley era desocupada por los magos.

-. Harry...- retrocedí y vi a Harry. Estaba furioso.

-. Camina Ginevra- ella negó y se avalanzó sobre mi y ambas caímos al piso.

-. Eres una zorra, por eso mi hermano te trata como te trata- esa mujer estaba loca.

No me hizo mucho ya que Severus la inmovilizó y me puso de pie.

No terminé de enderezarme, cuando un fuerte dolor me hizo doblarme y gemir de agonía.

Todos fuimos testigos de como en ese mismo instante, yo había perdido a mi bebé...

Los escenarios cambiaron a mi alrrededor, ya no estaba sobre mis pies pero nada de eso importaba, había perdido a mi bebé.

Y me sentía culpable, porque yo no lo quería, ni me preocupaba por él, yo no me cuidé y ahora lo había perdido, Dios me lo merecía, siempre vi a este bebé como un impedimento para estar con Scorpius y ahora me siento una basura

Era un monstruo, había perdido a mi bebé y ahora...

Qué rayos me pasaba? Debí luchar por mi hijo.

Pero ahora ya no estaba y con razón, ahora quería estar alejada lo más posible de los Weasley. Cómo iba yo a explicarles esto?

Era una mala persona yo...

-. Señorita Granger...- sentía que temblaba y me dolía el cuerpo.

Dos meses desde que supe que estaba embarazada y yo no quise a mi bebé, pero con Scorpius fue desde el primer instante.

Con el bebé no me sentía mamá, pero cuando escuché su corazoncito, me emocioné tanto. Estaba muy feliz, y ahora ya no...

No se que fue de mi luego de ese pensamiento.

&&****&&&g&&&****&&

Me desperté y vi a Harry, a mi lado, cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, las imagenes se agolparon en mi mente.

-. Hermione...- sollocé-. Tu.. jamás estuviste embarazada de Ronald, nos engañó a todos, te drogó y hechizó esa noche para atarte a él.

Aquí esta el cap. Besos


	11. Chapter 11: Hirientes palabras

Hola espero les guste el capitulo.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Los sorprendí eh? Pues me alegro.

Y si llegamos a los 70? Pues queda en ustedes pero igual me gustaria.

Pov. Hermione.

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y gemí por la angustia. Esto era mucho. Se había pasado.

Palpé mi vientre y empecé a llorar, me sentía devastada y ultrajada, era tan asqueroso lo que ese enfermo me había hecho. Me sentía sucia.

Eso solo quería decir que él me... me violó.

Me sentía histérica y quería molerlo a maldiciones. Ese gilipollas me había ultrajado y mentido, me quiso amarrar y lo peor es que intentó violarme varias veces más.

-. Por Dios!- y entonces que mierda era ese hechizo.

-. Ron sabía que tu tienes un hijo, ese hechizo, solo se puede realizar si la bruja ya ha gestado antes, para que adquiera la forma. Esto se realizaba antes, las mujeres lo hacían como método para evitar que el marido dejara a su bruja y así poder ganar tiempo y embarazarse de verdad. Tu sangraste porque eso tiene un tiempo estipulado para que se de el embarazo, y tu ya lo rebasaste. La otra opción es que estuvieras embarazada. Ron te lo hubiese explicado diciendo, que es normal o te hubiese llevado a San Mungo y te dirian que sufriste una amenaza de aborto, pero si estás... embarazada es muy pronto para saberlo, pero lo que si es seguro, es que el tiempo pasó y ahora estás aquí- asentí y estiré mis brazos. El lo comprendió y se puso de pie para luego sentarse en mi cama y abrazarme.

-. Gracias Harry- lo apreté y él besó mi cabeza.

-. Siempre estaré para ti nena- me acarició la espalda.

Harry siempre ha estado allí para mi y lo amo como a un hermano, deseo que sea feliz, que se encuentre a la mujer indicada y sean felices juntos.

Pero el estaba casado con Ginny.

Ginny... esa misma noche que pasó lo de Ron, a Harry le pasó con Ginny.

Y si...?

-. Harry... Ginny no habrá hecho lo mismo que Ron?- se tensó y disolvió el abrazo.

-. Mierda!- me besó la cabeza y dijo: -. Voy a averiguarlo- asentí y me acosté de nuevo.

-. Ve tranquilo- lo vi marcharse y me recosté de nuevo.

Me sentía aliviada y muy ultrajada a partes iguales. Ese imbécil me había violado. Y...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente y vi a Draco caminar hasta mi y abrazarme apretadamente.

-. Oh nena! Estuve muy preocupado- me alejó y miró mis ojos. Pude observar en los de Draco, amor, desesperación, tristeza-. Qué te sientes? - en realidad, me dolía la cabeza y el abdomen.

-. Me duele el abdomen y la cabeza. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir y olvidar- dije volteandome.

-. Por lo menos ese bastardo ya está bajo custodia y podrás estar tranquila para poder irnos a casa- había dicho irnos pero yo no quería irme con él, yo no queria estar con ningún hombre.

-. Me iré a casa de mis padres- lo encaré.

-. Hermione yo puedo cuidarte y estarás con Scorpius. No digo que tus padres no te cuiden pero yo...

-. Creo que fui clara Draco. Y por Scorpius no te preocupes iré a verlo- estaba molesta, estresada y él me ponía las cosas muy dificiles.

Estaba harta.

-. Hermione... qué pasa? tu no...- lo interrumpí.

-. Ya Draco, iré a ver a Scorpius, gracias por venir- le di la espalda, solo quería estar sola.

-. Qué te pasa? Entiendo que estés mal por lo que pasó con Weasley pero...

-. Qué me pasa? Pues te diré, estoy harta de que quieras manejar mi vida; de que me impongas las cosas y me obligues a actuar como a ti se te antoja. Que pases por encima de mi y mis deseos tal y como lo hacía Ronald- solté iracunda luego de voltearme y me topé con su rostro pálido y desencajado y a mi madre mirandome reprobatoriamente desde lapuerta.

-. Cuando lo decidas puedes ir a ver a Scorpius, o yo lo enviaré a tu casa... Espero te mejores- y salió de la habitación dejandome con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-. No puedo creer que lo hayas comparado con el embustero y violador ex- marido tuyo- siseó mi madre.

Hasta aquí hoy. No se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo en mi casa están reparando el cableado y no tengo internet son dos problemas pero sin luz estoy mal.

Besos


	12. Chapter 12: Él

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad.

La escuela me ha secuestrado.

Ahora tengo un ratito asi que escribiré algo.

HP no es mio.

Pov. Draco.

Cuando me comparó con ese imbécil, todo se resquebrajó. Mierda es que te imaginas que te comparen con semejante troglodita?

Me sentí enfermo y cabreado a partes iguales, Merlín! Yo solo quería lo mejor para ella; y quiero lo mejor para ella. La quiero mucho.

La amo.

Y sé y me rejode saber que ella no siente lo mismo por mi. No se como ella terminó en mi cama, pero estoy feliz por haberla tenido. Aunque fui un cabrón en la forma en como hice las cosas.

Ahora tenía a Scorpius, mi hijo, mi luz.

Ese bebé me tenía comiendo de su mano, lo amaba tanto y lo hice desde que lo vi. Cuando se materializó ante mis ojos, vi el ser más perfecto, adorable y tierno. Era simplemente un angelito. Y cuando abrió sus ojitos tuve un vuelco al corazón. Era una mezcla perfecta.

Y cuando mi madre lo tuvo entre sus brazos, vi anhelo en sus ojos. Se le veía tan feliz y se le ve.

Ella cambió drásticamente.

No veía la tristeza porque mi padre estuviese preso, sino que se le veía vivaz y alegre.

Pero mi padre pronto regresaría y con pronto me refería a en dias u horas.

En cualquier momento saldría de Azkabán. Y quien lo aguantaría. Lo más probable es que me marchara si se ponía insoportable.

Me recosté en mi cama, mientras veía dormir a mi hijo.

En ese entró mi madre.

-. Draco... mi amor no debes estar molesto, ella estaba muy alterada- caminó hasta estar a los pies de mi cama y tomó asiento.

-. Ella no tenía que compararme con él!-rugí.

Scorp a mi lado, se movió inquieto.

-. Draco, debes entender que ella ha pasado por un trauma muy grande y tu solo la presionas y agobias, ella necesita estar sola, lo necesita. Acaba de salir de un matrimonio en donde su marido, abusó de ella para poder amarrarla, y tras de eso lo intentó repetidas veces, la guerra y todo lo que contrajo, y Scorpius. Ella necesita que le des su espacio y así poder relajarse- no había pensado en eso, en eso me equivoqué, solo pensé en mi y mis ansias de tenerla a mi lado. Es lo que sentía era tan grande que me centré en mi y no en ella.

-. Tienes razón madre. Me comporté como un idiota- y como en esas curucatures o caritacuras... bueno lo muñecos animados que salen en ese aparato muggle, se me prendió el foco y sonreí.

Conocía a mi mujer y sabía que la culpa la iba a corroer y vendría hasta mi. Allí, me comportaria lo más comprensivo posible y la haría sentirse tranquila y sin presiones y cuando se diera cuenta, ya sería tarde. Sería mía y la haría amarme.

-. Está bien le daré su espacio- mi madre acarició la espaldita de Scorpius y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-. Solo espero que hagas las cosas bien- soltó un suspiro.

-. No te preocupes.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y me sobresaltó.

Mi madre y yo nos miramos.

Él, había llegado y sabíamos que era él, ya que esa puerta estaba encantada y solo se abría si era un miembro de la Familia Malfoy o tenía un laso sanguineo con algún miembro.

Aquí habían dos posibilidades:

O ardía troya o llegabamos a un acuerdo.

Y yo le apostaba a la primero.

-. Que empiece lo bueno.

Pov. Harry

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

Ella me había jodido la vida.

La muy... Mierda!

Ella también me había amarrado con el mismo hechizo que Ron utilizó con Hermione.

Eso quería decir que ella estuvo embarazada y me lo confirmó. Ella estuvo embarazada de Dean Thomas y abortó aún cuando el ministerio lo penalizaba, ya que con la guerra, se habían perdido muchas vidas y necesitaban más magos y brujas.

Ella no quería a Dean, ella quería al niño-que-volvió-a-vivir. Al héroe de guerra. Y aun hombre con una gran herencia.

Pero una cosa si era cierta y era que estaba embarazada y el bebé era mío, lo había comprobado.

A ella y a Ron los enjuiciarían en una semana, para permitir que Hermione se sobrepusiera.

Pero tanto como mi matrimonio y el de ella estaban anulados y Ginny iría a Azkabán en cuanto diera a Luz a mi hijo. La patria potestad sería mía y ella se pudriría en Azkabán.

Y Ron... me aseguraría de que estuviera en una celda de maxima seguridad.

Bueno es corto pero es lo que les puedo dar hasta ahora.

Aquí esta la actualizacion Samaria.

Que sepan que el 31 de agosto cumplo mi primer año en Fanfiction y quiero festejarlo a lo grande.

Nos vemos


	13. Chapter 13: Manipulación

Hola.

Como vamos?

Espero les guste este cap. Y me disculpen las tardanzas, creo que podré actualizar es hasta el otro miercoles.

HP no es mio.

_**Corazón de Bruja**_

_**Edición: 1997**_

_**Título: **__ Embarazos, no embarazos y bebé._

_**Autora: Lavender Brown**_

_Lo sé, el título del artículo es bastante... raro, pero es muy cierto. Se preguntarán a que me refiero? Pues se los aclararé._

_El Famoso Trio de Oro, ha creado un gran escándalo y se preguntarán a qué me refiero. Aqui viene la bomba, primero vamos a referirnos al área de __**embarazos.**_

_Como bien sabemos Ginevra Weasley la esposa o ex esposa de Harry Potter, está embarazada. Pero eso no es todo. Como les mencioné es ahora ex esposa de Harry y se preguntarán por qué? Bueno aqui esta Lavender para que sepan. Segun los datos recabados, Ginevra Weasley junto con su sex... hermano Ronald, drogaron a Harry y Hermione Granger... Aunque de mi ro-ro no lo creo._

_Pues el punto es que los drogaron y utilizaron el hechizo Nova Vida, ese hechizo causa a la que se le aplique, los síntomas de un embarazo y la apariencia de éste. Para realizar este hechizo, se requiere que la bruja haya estado antes embarazada. Si, como leyeron. Embarazada._

_Eso nos lleva al otro punto. Ginevra estaba embarazada del guapísimo Dean Thomas y abortó para poder atar a Harry Potter._

_Este hechizo mantiene a la bruja ovulando hasta que pueda embarazarse y al parecer eso sucedió con Ginevra. _

_Pero y que pasó con Hermione Granger? Para saberlo vamos a la parte de __**No Embarazos.**_

_Pues bien, ella al parecer también le aplicaron ese hechizo, o lo hizo ella? El punto es que a Hermione, el hechizo no pudo consumarse y se rompió. Pero para poder hacerlo ella ya tenía que haber estado embarazada y para eso debemos llegar a la parte de __**bebé.**_

_Pues ella tiene un hijo y es mejor que se sienten, no vaya a ser que se caigan._

_El hijo es de el sexy Draco Malfoy, es el hermoso Scorpius!_

_Y esto lo sabemos porque el hermoso bebé enfermó y ella llegó cinco horas después, para que vean que clase de madre es! A San Mungo y en que fachas! _

_Tanto Hermione y Harry, están divorciados ahora y Ginevra y mi Ro-Ro van a ser procesados en una semana por delitos de abuso, maltrato intrafamiliar, mabipulación indebida de magia negra, aborto-por parte de Ginevra. Entre otros delitos._

_Pero yo se que mi Ro-Ro es inocente._

_**Lav- Lav.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Ya me habían dado de alta, pero debía tomar las pociones para estar mejor. Por lo menos ya estaba tranquila, no vería más a Ronald y podría disfrutar de Scorpius.

Tal como pensaba hacerlo hoy.

-. Debes disculparte con Draco- si, ese era otro asunto que debía de solucionar. Me había pasado y por más que me sintiera asi no debí decirselo.

-. Yo se- mi madre sonrió-. No puedes disimular que te cae tan bien?- negó.

-. Es lindo, atento, con carácter y te ama- me sonrojé.

-. Yo lo sé y es un mandón! Pero no quiero una relación ahora. Necesito estar sola. Cuidar y disfrutar de mi hijo y ya. Yo no quiero a Draco de esa manera...

-. Pero te gusta mucho- arqueó sus finas cejas sugestivamente.

-. Sabes que lo de... olvídalo- me retracté al ver su rostro. Severus casi nos separa.

-. Yo... lo siento en realidad hija...- negué.

-. No lo sabías. Ya no lo recuerdes- asintió.

-. Entonces vas a ir a buscar a Scorpius? - cambió de tema.

-. Si, quiero verlo.

Terminé de desayunar y me encaminé a buscar a mi hijo.

Iba vestida bastante Sport, ya que pensaba ir al parque. Ya tenía todo listo guardado en el bolsillo de mis shorts.

Llegué a casa de mi dulce tormento y la puerta se abrió.

Me encontré con una imagen muy divertida.

Eran Scorpius y Lucius Malfoy mirándose fijamente.

De repente, ambas cabezas giraron hacia mi y una enarcó una ceja y la otra sonrió con sus dos dientesitos.

-. Granger!- asentí.

-. Señor Malfoy

Escuchamos unos pasos y vimos a Narcissa acercarse a nosotros.

-. Hola Hermione, Draco está en su despacho.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla.

-. Si, pero deja que salude a Scorp.

Me acerqué a mi bebé y lo tomé en brazos.

-. Cómo está el bebé más hermoso de este mundo- besé su mejilla y la otra y su naricita. Amé escuchar su risa- lo miré bien y su cabello estaba engominado y vestía con mini túnicas.

Me giré lentamente y me topé con Lucius.

Tan altivo como siempre.

Tomé mi varita y en su cara, le quite la gomina y la ropa a Scorpius.

-. Insolente.

-. Es un bebé y necesita estar fresco y su cabello es hermoso- me giré y fui al despacho de Draco.

Cuando llegué, lo vi dormido en unos de los sofás, dejé a Scorpius en su silla.

-. Tienes las mejores piernas que he visto en mi vida- una ráfaga de electricidad me atravesó.

Me giré y lo vi.

Seguía en la misma posición, solo que despierto.

Muy despierto...

-. Draco quería pedirte disculpas, por lo que te dije. No era mi intención herirte así, yo lo siento- él bajó la cabeza-. En verdad, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasó, y no merecías lo que hice en realidad lo lamento, no tengo justificación pero si puedo pedirte que me perdones.

Me sentía culpable, lo había comparado con Ronald y el me había...

Me giré, dispuesta a irme.

-. No te preocupes- su aliento en mi cuello, me erizó la piel y se me endurecieron los pezones-. Entiendo como te sentías.

-. Ok...- me giré-. Vine a llevarme a Scorpius de paseo- sus ardientes ojos mercurio, me examinaron.

-. Claro- su voz estaba ronca y eso tuvo repercusiones en mi cuerpo.

-. Lo traigo a eso de las tres- asintió.

Y por primera vez deseé que me besara y me hiciera suya.

-. Todo el tiempo que quiras- su mirada y su voz me estaban volviendo loca.

Tomé a Scorpius y sentí su mirada clavada en mi trasero.

Draco se acercó y besó la cabeza de Scorpius.

Salí de esa casa y me sentí tranquila.

Draco hacía estragos con mis hormonas.

Me dirigí al parque que estaba a dos cuadras y me acomodé con Scorpius bajo un gran árbol.

Lo recosté en la manta y me acosté a su lado.

-. Estás hermoso- besé su frente. Y cuando me alejé un poco me di cuenta de que estaba amamantandose de mi pezón-. Eres igual de rápido que tu padre.

Pasamos un rato juntos, amaba estar con mi bebé.

-. Eres tan tierno- besé su mejilla.

-. Pudimos tener nuestra familia Hermione- me paralicé.

-. Severus- me giré y lo vi. Estaba vestido a lo muggle con una camisa y pantalón negro.

-. Ese debería ser nuestro hijo- negué.

-. Tu mismo lo dijiste "pudimos" pero no.

-. Aún podemos- me puse de pie.

-. Después de lo que me hiciste no creas que tienes derecho- se acercó más a mi.

-. Tú, todavía me quieres- y sin más me besó.

Me pegó a su cuerpo y coló una de sus manos bajo mi camiseta.

Lo alejé de mi y lo abofeteé.

-. Mira... si tu no quieres que Draco se entere de esto, vas a tener que hacer lo que te pido. O todos se enterarán y cuando me refiero a todos también entra tu padre- me alejé temblorosa.

Mi padre no podía saberlo. Él no...


	14. Chapter 14: Verdades

Hola lamento la tardanza y espero les guste la historia.

HP no es mío.

Con ustedes...

Tiempo.

Pov. Hermione.

Mi padre no podía saber lo que había pasado. No debía pero tampoco me dejaría manipular por este imbécil y poco hombre.

Severus fue en su tiempo el hombre que amé con todo mi corazón, al que iba a entregarle mi virginidad, pero que por cosas del destino no llegué a hacer porque me enteré de la asquerosa verdad.

Esa misma noche caí en brazos de mi dulce tormento de ojos color mercurio y el padre de mi bebé.

-. Has lo que quieras, no pienso caer en tu juego. Y te aseguro que antes de que tu abras tu bocota para desgraciar la felicidad de mis padres, yo lo haréy si intervienes te juro que te arrepentirás.

-. Y qué me harás?- se mofó y se acercó a mi. Yo retrocedí y tomé en brazos a Scorpius-. No te equivoques conmigo Hermione. Yo te quiero en mi cama y lo obtendré- miró a Scorpius con molestia-. Cuando estés a mi lado olvidate de ver a tu hijo. Solo contará el hijo que tengamos ambos.

-. Pues te quedarás esperando, no estaré contigo y mucho menos me acostaré con alguien tan despreciable como tu. No puedo creer que un día me enamoré de alguien tan jodido como tú!- recogí las cosas de Scorpius y mias con un movimiento de varita y justo cuando iba a alejatme el me detuvo.

-. Tu vas a ser mía. Yo te quiero conmigo!- bramó.

-. Pues yo no te quiero a mi lado!- me solté de su agarre y él me miró dolido.

-. No me interesa- retrocedí y luego negando me giré y fui a mi casa.

Scorpius estaba tenso y bastante sudado. Decidí llevarlo a mi casa y bañarlo, para luego llevarlo a casa de Draco.

Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres estaban en lo suyo en la sala por lo que para darles privacidad me fui a mi habitación.

Fui al balcón que tenía en mi habitación y allí conjuré una tina pequeña, toallas y su shampoo con olor a bebé.

Conjuré agua con mi varita mientras desvestía a mi bebé. Una vez ya desnudo tomé a Scorpius en brazos y midiendo la temperatura del agua, comprobando que estaba lista, lo sumergí en ella.

-. Que rico!- él estiró los bracitos y me abrazó-. Scorpius debo bañarte- sus manitas se aferranan a mis cabellos-. Qué pasa corazón?- intenté alejarlo, pero no se dejaba.

Entonces se me encendió el foco.

-. Quieres que mami se bañe contigo?- el me abrazó mas-. Bien.

Con un toque de varita quedé en sujetador y bragas, agrandé la tina y entré en ella con cuidado de no doblarme mucho. Mi abdomen dolía; por más que tomase pociones para el dolor.

Una vez me acomodé, él se relajó y empezó a juguetear con el agua.

-. Te adoro- besé su regordeta mejilla.

Tomándolo con firmeza pero sin exagerar, empecé a mojar su cabecita. Su cabello era tan suave y de un olor tan dulce. Era tan pero tan lindo y despertaba en mi un deseo incontrolable de tenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo, aunque sabía que eso no se podía. Pero valoraba el tiempo que tenía junto a él. No me sentía con el derecho de exigirle a Draco la custodia de Scorpius, no podía.

Él había cuidado a nuestro peque desde que nació y yo apenas lo estaba conociendo.

No podía.

Draco... era un gran hombre y el padre de mi bebé, me encantaba.

Pero no sentía que lo amara, en el fondo no le perdonaba aún lo que me había hecho. No podía. No sabía por qué?

Y no podía ni quería estar con él, porque siempre ha intentado domimarme y también porque me siento presa, no me siento en paz.

Solo sentía paz al lado de Scorpius.

Me acomodé mejor y gemí de dolor. Mi vientre dolía. Secuela del hechizo que realizó Ron en mi cuerpo.

-. Te duele mucho?- me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz tan caracteristica de Draco.

-. Qué haces aquí? Cómo entraste?- pregunté girándome hacia él.

-. Te vi desde mi casa, y no pude evitar venir y ayudarte con la espalda- empezó a desvestirse bajo mi atenta mirada.

Se quitó la camisa y al ver su pecho descubierto me dejó sin aliento y el muy... argh! Se dio cuenta. Sonriendo maquiavélicamente, de despojó de sus pantalones quedando en sus bóxers negros.

Desvié la mirada y me centré en Scorpius que seguía jugando con las burbujas que había conjurado.

Sentí que se deslizaba detrás de mi y mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Ese hombre me ponía de una manera que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza.

-. No pude contenerme cuando te vi, desde mi habitación puedo ver la tuya y eso es muy... incitante. Y cuando te desvestiste... me dije: Dios! O Merlín! Estás buena!- me giré y gemí de dolor-. Tranquila, te duele debes estarte tranquila.- lo sentí acariciarme-. Porqué está hinchado?

-. Es por el desprendimiento de lo que se formó en mi interior para el hechizo- le expliqué acariciando el cabello de Scorpius-. El medimago me dijo que quizás sehinchara más y que por ahora no me alarmara, si no menstruaba ya que había quedado anímica- él asintió.

-. Y puedes tener más hijos?- eso no era problema, yo podía embarazarme en cualquier momento y con mayor facilidad gracias a ese hechizo.

-. Si...- oh mierda.

Si se supone que durante el tiempo que estuve bajo ese hechizo yo estaba ovulando... y me acosté con Draco.

Él ni yo nos cuidamos porque se suponía que estaba embarazada.

Oh mierda! Lo más probable es que estuviera embarazada de nuevo!

Acaso estaría atada de por vida a este dulce tormento? No, claro que no! No le diría si eso llegaba a suceder.

Yo quería ser libre y por esa misma razón no se lo diría.

-. Bien- lo sentí abrazarme-. Porque me encantaría verte embarazada con mi hijo, me encantaría pasar ese proceso contigo- besó mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, su voz era tan deseosa... pero no, yo necesitaba paz.

-. Draco... yo...- no pude terminar él ya me estaba besándo con una pasión y lujuria. Cuando nos separamos, inmediatamente me dispuse a sacar a Scorpius.

-. No te levantes así- me regañó y lo sentí morder mi trasero-. Mmm delicioso- me concentré en salir de allí-. Si no te doliera tanto, te estaría follando en este mismo momento.

Salí de inmediato y fui a mi baño.

Por Merlín! Sus palabras... me dejaron embobada.

Pero no iba a caer por el hoyo de la culpa. Yo no me iba a enredar asi de nuevo.

Salí con dos toallas y una se la di a mi dulce tormento-. Me encantas- me sonrojé.

-. Draco por favor!- el muy descarado se rió-. Eres un lujurioso.

-. Solo contigo, mis días de perrería se acabó amor, soy tuyo- salió de la tina se envolvió con la toalla y me acorraló contra la pared. Yo tenía al pequeño Scorpius en brazos.

-. Draco yo no...- besó la cabeza de Scorpius y me miró.

-. Te daré tu tiempo pero igual acabarás conmigo, en mi cama, embarazada de mis hijos, siendo mi esposa. Es nuestro futuro- y así me besó.

*********** Time, Tiempo************

_**Corazón de Bruja**_

_**Edición: 2014**_

_**Reportera: Lavender Brown (Lav Lav)**_

_Gestación Secreta._

_Como leyeron mis queridos lectores, este artículo tiene ese nombre por el notición que les tengo. _

_A cuatro meses de la sentencia de mi Ro- Ro, que sigo pensando es inocente, he descubierto que Hermione Granger está embarazada, y se preguntarán por qué digo " gestación secreta" ya que por lo general luce una esbelta figura, y más ayer con su deslumbrante vestido negro. Hoy me la he encontrado en el parque muggle, con el pequeño Scorpius de diez meses y lucía una barriga de unos cuatro meses..._

**Bueno chicos hasta aqui llegamos. Los quiero.**


	15. Chapter 15: Mi nueva Realidad

Hola como están?

Yo muy bien pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo y espero no quieran molerme a cruciatus.

Y la razón es por que éste es el final de esta historia. Si, se me olvidó decirlo y no medí la cantidad de capítulos que tendría la historia por lo que ruego me perdonen.

HP. No es mío. Pertenece a J. K. R.

Con ustedes...

Ella, tú y yo.

Corazón de Bruja

Edición: 2014

Reportera: Lavender Brown (Lav Lav)

Gestación Secreta.

Como leyeron mis queridos lectores, este artículo tiene ese nombre por el notición que les tengo.A cuatro meses de la sentencia de mi Ro- Ro, que sigo pensando es inocente, he descubierto que Hermione Granger está embarazada, y se preguntarán por qué digo " gestación secreta" ya que por lo general luce una esbelta figura, y más ayer con su deslumbrante vestido negro. Hoy me la he encontrado en el parque muggle, con el pequeño Scorpius de diez meses y lucía una barriga de unos cuatro meses...

Como leyeron mis queridos lectores, Hermione Granger está embarazada y lo escondió, pero ahora ronda la siguiente interrogante: Quién es el padre de ese bebé?

Entre los futuros padres figuran cuatro personas.

Ronald Billius Weasley (Ro-Ro)

Draco Lucius Malfoy ( hurón oxigenado)

Harry James Potter (el niño-que-volvió-a-vivir)

Y

Severus Tobias Snape (Quejicus)

Ahora pasemos a ver la relación de ella con cada uno de los implicados.

Ronald Weasley fue su esposo y pudieron haber mantenido relaciones sexuales aunque la chica esta lo niegue.

Draco Malfoy figura en la lista por su relación con Hermione Granger y por el hijo que ambos tienen en común. También por sus aparuciones juntos en las fiestas a las que ambos siempre son invitados, también por la posesividad y sus atenciones para con ella.

Harry Potter lo incluyo también porque hace un tiempo corre el rumor de que ambos les fueron infieles a los pequeños Weasley juntos. Como también las constantes discuciones de Ginny y Hermione en donde Ginevra acusaba a la castaña de robs maridos.

Y Severus Snape! Ellos tuvieron un romance cuando ella aún era alumna en Hogwarrs y hace unos meses lo confirmé al verlos besándose apasionadamente en un parque muggle mientras la castaña estaba con Scorpius.

Y como ustedes necesitan pruebas pues aquí les dejo las fotos.

Lav Lav.

Pov. Hermione.

Me acababa de despertar y sonreí al sentir los movimientos de mi bebé. Era una niña. Cerré los ojos y suspiré llena de felicidad. Mi pequeña Rose. Así había decidido llamarla.

Acaricié mi vienmie un momento antes de ponerme de pie e irme a bañar, pero no pude hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado ya que la puerta de mi habitacion de abrió de pronto y un Expelliarmus, me despojó de mi varita.

Draco estaba en la puerta y su mirada estaba clavada en mi vientre.

Estaba furioso.

-. Así que es cierto. Estás embarazada- empecé a llorar sin siquiera proponermelo-. Cuándo carajos me lo ibas a decir?- desvié la mirada a mis manos-. No me lo pensabas decir- me encogí en mi lugar.

Tenía miedo, cuando Draco se enojaba era de temer.

En dos zancadas estuvo frente a mi tomándome de los hombros con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarme-. De quién es el bebé? - siseó en mi oído. Mi llanto se intensificó-. Responde!

-. Draco por qué tratas así a mi hija? No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera- mi madre entró en mi defensa y Draco se encolerizó más.

-. Por la sencilla razón de que tu hija está embarazada y no me dijo nada y sabes cómo me tuve que enterar de que posiblemente sería padre? Por medio de un maldito periódico y tras eso me entero que tienes una relación con mi padrino todo junto. Crees que es justo Jane?- se giró a observarla y mi madre desvió la mirada a mi vientre.

-. Es verdad hija?- bajé la mirada a mi vientre y no pude evitar llorar con más fuerza-. Hermione! En que rayos pensabas?

-. Deja de llorar!-ladró Draco-. Levántate la camisola- lo miré sin comprender, a lo que él mismo se acercó a mi y la levantó con cuidado. Apuntó con la varita a mi vientre.

-. Qué vas a hacer Draco?- mi madre gimió escandalizada y trató de acercarse.

-. Déjalo, no me va a lastimar- de su varita salió una luz azul y de mi vientre uno rozado, que al juntarse, se convirtió en un rayo lila tanto por parte de Draco como por parte de mi bebé. Los colores se fundieron lo que solo podía significar que Draco, era el padre de mi beba, cosa que yo sabía.

Cuando él bajó su varita, asintió y la guardó-. Te espero mañana a primera hora en el ministerio de magia, voy a decir que lo estábamos escondiendo porque no queríamos un escándalo, así te libras de ir a Azkabán, si no llegas ese vendrán a buscarte y no, para llevarte ante mi precisamente, sino para enjuiciarte. Y si vas, por lo menos finge que me quieres aunque sea un poquito o todo se irá por el caño.

Bajé la cabeza y me hice un ovillo en la cama.

Mi Madre se acercó a mi y me miró severamente-. No debiste llegar tan lejos. No te eduqué así- y sin más me dejó sola en la habitación.

*********A la mañana siguientes**********

-. Al menos sonríe, que piensen que estás feliz- dijo Draco una vez llegué hasta él, en el ministerio. Ya no quedaba nada del pícaro y jovial chico de ese dia en mi terraza. Ahora lo que había era un hombre duro y frío.

-. Draco... lo siento- ni siquiera me miró.

-. Mejor no digas nada, lo empeoras todo- me tomó de la mano y juntos entramos a la sala en que nos casaríamos.

Sonreímos Y nos paramos justo al frente del ministro.

La ceremonia empezó pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Habia llegado muy lejos y había lastimado a Draco, él siempre estaba allí para mi, y pormi egoísmo no me importó nada más que querer estar sola y tranquila. Le mentí y lo lastimé, a él que calló cuando se lo pedí, a quien herí al compararlo con Ronald, a quien dejé en Hogwarts y a quien le oculté que vamos a tener a una hija, a esehombre que siempre ha estado para mi y yo no lo supe ver, por más que las cosas sucedieran como lo hicieron. Ese hombre del que me había llegado a enamorar...

Pero ya era muy tarde.

-. Acepto- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-. Hermione Jane Granger, aceptas por esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy?- inquirió Kingsley.

E hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-. Acepto.- lo que le siguió fue un beso por parte de Draco.

Fue un beso frío, carente de emociones, pero que a los demás conformó.

Luego de la boda, fuimos a esa casa en la que vi a Scorpius por primera vez y él me guió hasta la habitación principal.

-. Espero no recordarte al imbécil de tu ex marido- y sin más me besó y me hizo suya, pero no fue nada como antes, no había esa chispa, esa picardía como antes. Esto fue sexo.

Simple y llano sexo.

Pero yo me lo había buscado sola. Eran las consecuencias de mis actos. Me lo merecía.

Pov. Narrador.

El matrimonio Granger, llegaba a su casa luego de asistirasistir al casamiento de su hija. Abriendo la puerta de su casa, encendieron las luces y Jane se quedó fría al ver a ese hombre que le había destruido la vida a su hija y casi lo hace con ella.

Hasta ese momento.

-. Severus...

*********** En otro lugar...

Ronald Weasley se revolcaba en su celda, en Azkabàn, riéndose como un psicótico.

-. Hermione, Hermione, lo que te espera.

**Continuará...**

Bueno y de ésta manera llegamos al final de "Ella, tú y yo"

Gracias a los que me leyeron.

Éste fic fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Samaria Reed, cariño espero te haya gustado. Y como sé que quedó asi, pues creo que quizá suba la continuación pero para eso necesito inspiración.

Nos leemos en una semana quizá.

Besos.


End file.
